


Der Designer - Debut

by Rina_Velvet



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Velvet/pseuds/Rina_Velvet
Summary: Prequel zu "Der Designer"Die Geschichte darüber, wie sich Ruki und Uruha kennen gelernt haben, sie ihre kleine Abmachung trafen und welche Uruhas Vergangenheit beleuchtet.





	1. Das Model

„… diese Beine…!“

· · ·

Der erste Gedanke, welcher Ruki damals in den Sinn schoss, als sein Blick das Foto dieses bildschönen Wesens gestreift hatte, war erschreckend unkeusch gewesen. Fleischig, prall, wohlgeformt, straff – sie schienen direkt aus dem Himmelsreich bis hinunter auf die Erde zu reichen: Das waren Beine, wie nur ein Gott sie hatte formen können. Und sie liefen Ruki den ganzen Tag über durch die Kopf, drehten quälend langsam und zugleich lasziv ihre Runden und ließen ihn nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen. 

Von Anfang an wollte Ruki es richtig angehen: Für seine erste eigene, vollständige Kollektion hatte er ein professionelles Shooting aufgesetzt. Die passende Location hatte er bereits gefunden, einen professionellen Fotografen gebucht und suchte nun noch nach dem perfekten Model. Grübelnd hockte er über dem dicken, bibelgleichen Wälzer der Modelagentur und blätterte schon seit Stunden zwischen den unzähligen Seiten und zahlreichen Profilen hin und her. Jedes der Mädchen war hübscher, als das vorangegangene: Sie waren süß, zart und makellos. Aber genau das war Rukis Problem; er wollte kein Model, das in dieses Raster passte. Er wollte nicht niedlich und unschuldig. Er wollte nicht unterwürfig und weich. Er suchte nach dem besonderen Etwas. Nach Ecken und Kanten. Nach Charm und Reiz.

In seinem Frust, hervorgerufen durch die sich ständig wiederholende Enttäuschung, fegte er den Katalog mit einer einzigen wutentbrannten Handbewegung von seinem Schreibtisch. Verstimmt knurrte er auf, als er sich dem Ausmaß des von ihm verursachten Chaos bewusst wurde, grollte dabei dunkel und raufte sich verbittert durchs blonde Haar. Er hatte schon den gesamten Ordner einfach in den Müll verfrachten wollen, als ihm ein Foto ins Auge stach. Interessiert, dennoch nicht allzu hoffnungsvoll, zog er das halbherausgetrennte Profil heraus und erstarrte. 

„… diese Beine…!“, perlten ihm die Worte über die Lippen, hinterließen einen süßlichen, verführerischen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. Wann hatte ihn dieser feminine Reiz zuletzt so überaus stark angezogen!? Hinzu kamen die delikaten und zugleich sündig geschwungenen Lippen, die etwas trotzig und dabei ebenso schmollend dem Betrachter entgegengeschoben wurden. Schmale, mandelförmige, fast nachtschwarze Augen, glänzend, wie Topase, in denen sich geheimnisvoll ein Hauch von Verwegenheit spiegelte und dabei wohl permanent Widerworte flüsterten, blickten fest drein. 

Die oder keine! Rukis Entscheidung war binnen Sekunden von seinem Körper für ihn gefällt worden. Obwohl in seinem Verstand bereits sämtliche Alarmglocken schrill läuteten und ihm bedeuteten, dass er seine Wahl sicherlich noch bereuen würde.  
Die halbe Nacht lag er wach, verlor sich in den Vorstellungen ihres ersten Treffens. Er hatte inzwischen das Profil des Models bis ins kleinste Detail studiert und malte sich lebhaft die Szenen des künftigen Fotoshootings aus. Die langen, weichen Beinen würden durch die raue Umgebung der Seitenstraßen und Gassen perfekt zur Geltung kommen. Die helle, klare Haut sich wie ein Fremdkörper vom schmutzigen, heruntergekommenen Untergrund abheben und im harten Kontrast erstrahlen. 

Gleich am nächsten Morgen rief Ruki die Modelagentur an, hoffte inständig, dass seine Muse noch zu buchen wäre. Jedoch hütete er sich davor dies der Vermittlerin am Telefon mitzuteilen. Diese Agenturen waren wie Becken, gefüllt mit halbverhungerten Haifischen: In ihnen lauerten raubtierartige Bestien, die regelrecht witterten, dass man Interesse an einem ihrer sogenannten Produkte hatte. Sobald man an deren Haken hing, verschlangen sie ihre Kunden samt Geldbörse und Namen.

„Es freut uns sehr, dass Sie sich für eines unserer Models entschieden haben! Hat Ihnen unsere Auswahl gefallen?“, schallte es etwas blechern durch den Telefonhörer, für Rukis Geschmack etwas zu zuvorkommend und höflich. 

„Ich musste ganz schön blättern. Die Auswahl ist zwar groß, aber nicht gerade sehr mannigfaltig.“

„Wenn Sie konkrete Vorstellungen haben, können wir unsere Datenbank mit diesen abgleichen und Ihnen eine Auswahl bieten, die genau auf Ihre Bedürfnisse zugeschnitten ist“, erwiderte die Stimme fast schon roboterartig, wie die Bandansage einer Servicewarteschleife. 

„Nicht nötig. Ich denke ich habe ein Model gefunden, das meinen Ansprüchen genügen könnte: 0609 – Uruha“

Auf einmal herrschte eine unangenehme Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung. Ruki sehnte sich beinahe nach dem krächzenden und schrillen Ton einer Wartemusik, wenn man zu einem anderen Telefonat weitergeleitet wurde. 

„Einen Moment bitte.“

Wieder herrschte Stille, welche allmählich schwer auf Rukis Kopf sank und seine Stirn in tiefe Falten legte. Sollte sein Model etwa nicht mehr verfügbar sein!?

„0609-Uruha sagten Sie?“

„Korrekt!“ Ruki wurde ungehalten. Dieses ständige Nachfragen war reine Hinhaltetaktik. 

„Es gibt da eine kleine Unstimmigkeit. Das gewünschte Model entspricht nicht ihren von Ihnen angegebenen Kriterien.“

„Was soll das heißen?“ Ungläubig starrte er den Hörer an. Es war unmöglich, dass dieses Model nicht seinen Vorstellungen entsprach. Uruha besaß alles, wonach er gesucht hatte. 

„Anscheinend handelt es sich um ein Missverständnis, aber 0609-Uruha hätte gar nicht in diesem Katalog aufgelistet werden dürfen. 0609-Uruha ist ein männliches Model“, erklärte die Dame sachlich. 

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schlug Rukis Puls heftig aus. All die Bilder, von denen er in der Nacht fantasiert hatte, bekamen binnen Hunderstelsekunden eine neue, aufregende Nuance und hinterließen ein sinnliches Knistern. Für einen Moment hatte er an seiner Sexualität gezweifelt, war verwirrt von der femininen Anmutung gewesen, doch nun machte alles – wirklich alles, einen Sinn. Uruha war ein Mann, ein überaus attraktiver, androgyner Mann. 

„… ich will ihn.“

„Verzeihung, dieses Model entspricht nicht Ihren Kriterien–…“

„Ich will ihn!“, widersprach Ruki erneut. Diesmal mit so fester Stimme, dass die Kundenbetreuerin am anderen Ende sogar erschrocken inne hielt. 

„… Selbstverständlich! Ich bestätige Ihre Buchung.“

· · ·

Zwei Wochen später standen sie sich gegenüber und vom ersten Moment an wusste Uruha genau, warum Ruki ausgerechnet ihn gebucht hatte. Er zählte nicht gerade zur beliebtesten Wahl. Sein Aussehen war zu feminin für einen Mann, seine Statur zu groß für eine Frau. Er hatte es wirklich schwer an gut bezahlte Jobs zu kommen. Doch der interessierte, wenn auch etwas verstohlene Blick dieses jungen Designers sprach Bände und war aussagekräftiger, als jedes Wort es hätte sein können. 

„Jackpot!“, dachte Uruha und glaubte an ein viel zu einfaches Spiel. Das Model war ein begabter Zeichenleser, las in Menschen, wie in Büchern. Viele glichen nur langweiligen Groschenromanen ohne jeglichen Tiefgang oder Gefühl. Die Gesichte des kleinen Designers jedoch schien zumindest ein Drama in drei Akten zu sein. Jedenfalls wollte Uruha es gern zu seinem persönlichen Drama machen: Eroberung, Vergnügen und Abschied. 

„Sehr erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen! Ich bin Ruki. Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit!“, stellte sich der kleinere, blonde Mann vor. Von Kopf bis Fuß war er in schwarze Fasern gehüllt. Eine enge, teils zerfetzte Jeans schien seine Beine, wie eine zweite Haut zu umspannen. Darüber trug er ein langärmliges, dünnwandiges Shirt, welches seine schmale Statur überaus gut in Szene setzte. Dessen Saum war so asymmetrisch geschnitten, dass eine Seite knapp über den zerrissenen Stoff der Hose am Knie reichte, die andere gerade so den Oberschenkel erreichte und bei ausladenden Bewegungen sogar etwas der hellen Haut des flachen Bauches frei gab. Der tiefe Ausschnitt, an welchem zwei lange Stoffbahnen endeten, die er lose wie einen Schal um seinen Hals geworfen hatte, erlaubte ebenso einen appetitlichen Blick auf die Haut der flachen, makellosen Brust. Gekrönt war dieses schlichte, dennoch stilvolle Outfit von teuren, gepflegten, spitzzulaufenden Lederboots und schwerem Silberschmuck. Uruha war schlichtweg beeindruckt von diesem Anblick. 

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Herr Designer! Nennen Sie mich Uruha. Ich stehe Ihnen gern in sämtlichen Angelegenheiten zur Verfügung.“

Ein kurzer, intensiver Blick kreuzte den von Ruki, bohrte sich dabei tief in seine Seele und ließ ihn für einen flüchtigen Moment erschaudern. Die Wahl der Worte hatte ihn irritiert, sodass er sich fragte, ob er nur über ihren tieferen Sinn fantasierte oder ob dies ein ernstgemeintes Angebot war. 

„Danke! Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen“, erwiderte er, um sich vorerst möglichst neutral aus der Situation zu manövrieren. „Ich möchte heute mit ein paar Fullshots anfangen, dann einige Closeups und vielleicht auch die eine oder andere Totale.“

Ein charmantes, doch zugleich auch undurchsichtiges Lächeln umspielte die vollen Lippen des viel zu schönen Models. „Einverstanden! Ich bin zu allem bereit.“

Schon von den ersten aufgenommenen Bildern war Ruki begeistert. Uruha trug diese Verwegenheit in den Augen, die den Betrachter aus jedem Winkel herausfordernd anfunkelte. Seine Posen waren spannend, strahlten eine elegante Sinnlichkeit aus. Dieses Model atmete Sex mit jeder einzelnen Faser seines Körpers. Ruki verlor sich immer mehr in dem zarten Netz der Anziehung, welches Uruha mit jedem weiteren Blick und den dezenten, aber gezielt gesetzten Mimiken sponn. Seine Augen klebten an dem schönen Körper, an jeder sanft Rundung und den vereinzelten, wohlgesäten männlichen Attributen, die wie unwirkliche Kontraste kleine Highlights setzten. Unter all dem Charisma allerdings glaubte Ruki gelegentlich etwas zu beobachten, was ihn verstörte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wirkte Uruha wie ein zurückgewiesenes Kind. Dann war sein Blick vollkommen leer und ein finsterer Schatten legte sich auf das hübsche Gesicht. Zuerst dachte Ruki dies wäre nur ein Produkt seiner Fantasie, doch als sich diese Anomalie zunehmend wiederholte, begriff er, dass diese dunkle Seite keine Einbildung war. 

· · ·

Als die letzte Aufnahme geschossen wurde, war es bereits Abend. Der Himmel war in ein tiefes Rot getaucht, ging allmählich in ein dunkles Violett über und würde bald völlig von der Dunkelheit verschluckt werden. Der Fotograf und dessen Assistent hatten schnell das komplette Kameraequipment zusammengepackt und verabschiedeten sich. In wenigen Tagen schon würde Ruki eine Auswahl an Fotos zugeschickt bekommen und aus diesen seine Favoriten auswählen können.

Uruha zog sich unterdessen um, kehrte jedoch mit nur halb übergezogenen Pullover zurück, als legte er es darauf an, dass Ruki einen Blick auf seinen definierten Bauch warf. Unmöglich hatte sich der junge Designer diesem Anblick entziehen können. Die harte Muskulatur malte feine Schatten auf die helle Haut, verführte regelrecht dazu, dass man sie berührte. Das Model blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor Ruki stehen, baute sich vor ihm auf und legte den Kopf schief. Aus dunklen Augen heraus, sah er schelmisch auf den Kleineren herab, lächelte undurchsichtig und wartet auf den ersten Schritt des anderen. Sogleich schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken in Ruki auf, feine Härchen stellten sich auf und bedeuteten Gefahr. Unruhig wechselte er den Blick von Uruhas Gesicht zu dessen unsauber gerafften Pulloversaum, welcher nur liederlich über den anmutigen Körper gezogen war. Schon jetzt bereute er, dass er den Blick des Models aus den Augen gelassen hatte, denn Uruha schien unberechenbar zu sein, doch Rukis nahezu zwanghafter Drang nach Ordnung und Struktur ließ es nicht zu, dass er den wüsten Saum ignorierte. Solche Dinge machten ihn nervös. Es war ihm unmöglich sich auf den Brünetten zu konzentrieren, solange dieses Ungleichgewicht herrschte. Zögerlich, in der Hoffnung der andere würde es nicht mitbekommen, streckten sich seine Finger nach der Raffung aus und begannen sie zu glätten. 

Genau auf diesen Moment hatte Uruha gewartet. Er schoss wie ein hungriges Raubtier hervor, beugte sich zu Ruki hinunter und wollte die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen überbrücken.  
Doch Rukis Reflexe glichen denen einer Katze. Flink schob er die Handfläche vor Uruhas Mund und verhinderte den Kuss noch im letzten Moment. Sicher hatte er die weichen, kissenartigen Lippen abgefangen. 

„… meinst du nicht, du solltest mich erst einmal fragen!?“


	2. Die Delikatesse

Langsam kippte Uruha den Kopf in den Nacken und legte ihn auf Rukis Schulter ab. Sein schlanker, anmutiger Rücken sank halb gegen die feuchte, glänzende Brust des anderen. Ein erschöpftes Seufzen floh über seine vollen Lippen, klang dabei so klebrig-süß, dass es noch für einige Momente zwischen ihnen verweilte. Schweißperlen ronnen den langen Hals hinunter und über das hervorstehende Schlüsselbein, ließen die Haut verführerisch funkeln.   
Ein hartes Schlucken rollte Rukis Kehle hinab, war deutlich zu hören. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem flüchtigen Lächeln, bevor er die Lippen wieder anspannte und leise seinen heißen Atem ausblies.

„Ich ahne, dass dir heiß ist – mir auch! Aber ich denke nicht, dass es produktiv ist, wenn du dich an mich lehnst…“, bemerkte Ruki in seinem typisch spitzzüngigen Ton.

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Models, wechselte zu einem süffisanten Grinsen, während er den Kopf umwandte.

„Es gibt Leute, die würden für diesen Moment bezahlen…!“

„ICH bezahle dich für Fotos“, erwiderte der Kleinere, griff nach der Wasserfalsche, welche zu seinen Füßen stand und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck von der kühlen Flüssigkeit. Kaum hatte er abgesetzt, angelte Uruha mit verspielten Fingern die kleine Flasche aus Rukis Hand heraus, setzte seine eigenen Lippen an die Öffnung und trank ebenso davon. 

Gerade erlaubten sie sich die erste Pause von einem langen und intensiven Fotoshooting-Marathon, der seit den frühen Morgenstunden eines schwülen Sommertages lief. Sie hockten dicht aneinander gedrängt auf einer viel zu kleinen Bank unter einem Baum, der nur spärlich Schatten spendete. Die Hitze stieg bereits sichtbar vom Boden auf, verzerrte die Luft und ließ sie flimmern. Zikaden surrten beinahe ohrenbetäubend aus allen Ecke und schienen die gegenwärtigen Temperaturen durch ihre Bewegungen noch zusätzlich hochzutreiben.

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie mich wieder gebucht haben?“, fragte Uruha und starrte auf die Flasche, die er mit beiden Händen fest umschlossen hielt. 

„Du meinst: Nach deinem Ausrutscher…?“, korrigierte ihn Ruki. 

„Ich sehe es eher als kleinen Rückschlag. Aber kein Grund aufzugeben!“

„Du entsprichst genau meinen Vorstellungen! Deine Statur, dein Gesicht: Die Androgynität.“

„Sie finden mich attraktiv…!“, stellte Uruha mit einen triumphierenden Lächeln fest.

„Natürlich! Sonst hätte ich dich nicht gebucht.“

Uruha konnte nicht leugnen, dass diese Ehrlichkeit etwas in ihm bewirkte. Einerseits schmeichelten diese direkten Worte ihm. Sie waren zwar rau, aber auch unmissverständlich. Doch andererseits hinterließen sie einen bitteren Nachgeschmack auf seiner Zunge, zeugten von dem üblichen Klischee der sexuellen Spannung zwischen Auftraggeber und Model.

„… mein Körper“, murmelte Uruha mit einer dezenten Note von Verbitterung.

„Dein Talent!“, berichtigte ihn Ruki erneut. „Es ist deine Androgynität, die mich dazu veranlasste dich beim ersten Mal auszuwählen. Doch es ist dein Können, was mich davon überzeugt hat, dich wieder zu buchen.“

„… als Model!? Mein Talent als…“

„Dein Blick spricht Bände! Du zeigst winzigste Mikro-Mimiken, die sich aber ganz gezielt auf die Stimmung der Bilder auswirken. Und genau das trägt positiv zur Wirkung meiner Kollektion bei“, erklärte der Designer. Die wohlgeschwungenen mandelförmigen Augen des Models weiteten sich etwas. Ein derartiges Lob hatte er noch nie bekommen, zumindest hielt er es für eines. Zwar kam ihm Ruki durch seine kühle, analytische Art etwas seltsam vor, doch zumindest war er auf eine schräge, verschrobene Weise ehrlich und nicht um Komplimente verlegen. 

„Uhm… danke!“

„Aber versuch nicht wieder aus heiterem Himmel mich zu küssen!“

· · ·

Nachdem der zweite Teil des Shootings an einer kleinen, mit Graffiti und Taggs überzogenen Ruine erfolgreich aufgenommen war, stand die Sonne bereits sehr tief. Die Anstrengungen des Tages zeigten schon deutlich ihre Spuren bei den Teilnehmern. Fotograf, Model und Designer wirkten müde, abgespannt und unkonzentriert, sodass Ruki beschloss die Arbeit zu beenden und ein Taxi rief. 

„Steig ein!“, wies Ruki das Model an, bevor er die Taxitür zuschlug. Uruha war sichtlich verwirrt über die Anweisung. Nach dem gescheiterten Versuch einer Annäherung vom letzten Mal, hatte er geglaubt, dass der Designer ihn nicht noch einmal privat an sich heranlassen würde.

„Ich steige am nächsten Bahnhof aus, danke!“, nahm das Model das Angebot freundlich an, hatte jedoch nicht mit Rukis Widerworten gerechnet. 

„Nein, ich habe Hunger. Wir gehen essen!“

Verdutzt blinzelte der Schwarzhaarige, widersprach jedoch nicht. Die Chance von diesem Mann ausgeführt zu werden, würde sich nicht alle Tage bieten.

Nach etwa einer Stunde Fahrt, stiegen beide an einer vielbefahrenen Straße im Stadtteil Ginza aus. Da Ruki allgemein einen sehr delikaten Geschmack hatte, betraf dies ebenso seine Wahl der Restaurants. Uruha hatte schon öfter den Namen des Restaurant gelesen, dessen Letter leuchtend über ihren Köpfen an einer Hauswand prangte. Allerdings hatte er selbst noch nie darin diniert. Es war teuer, sollte im Gegenzug jedoch die delikatesten Gerichte mit Fisch und Meeresfrüchten darbieten. Kurz nach ihrem Eintreten führte man die beiden in ein kleines Separee, wo sie an einem niedrigen Tisch auf Bambusmatten Platz nahmen.

Jeder Artikel in sämtlichen Printmedien und Onlineanzeigen sollte sich bewahrheiten. Schon als die Speisen serviert wurden, staunte Uruha über dessen kunstvolle Inszenierungen. Sie waren angerichtet, wie kleine Meisterwerke, zeugten von der Kreativität und dem handwerklichen Geschick des Kochs. 

„Oh, das ist göttlich!“, seufzte Uruha nach den ersten Bissen, leckte sich über die Fingerkuppen um die Speise noch einmal nachzuschmecken. Aus neugierigen Augen heraus beobachtete Ruki jede noch so kleine Geste, lauschte dem leisen, sündigen Stöhnen und folgte der flüchtig hervorblitzenden Zunge. Ein seichtes, doch aufregendes Kribbeln, wie eine warme Sommerbriese, zog sich durch seinen Bauch, kitzelte etwas an den Wänden seines Herzens. Dieser Anblick war gefährlich, das wusste Ruki nur zu gut und doch konnte er nicht wegsehen. Das Zucken in seinen Fingern und das aufregende Prickeln auf seiner Haut, wenn er sich ungewollt vorstellte, wie diese rosige Zunge von ihm statt des Essens kostete, machten klares Denken unmöglich. Hektisch griff Ruki nach seinem Glas, schüttete das Wasser seine trockene Kehle hinunter und hoffte sich so wieder etwas abzukühlen. Doch es sollte nicht helfen. 

„Das müssen Sie auch einmal probieren, Herr Designer! Diese kleine Köstlichkeit ist eine essbare Sünde: Butterweich und zergeht vollkommen auf der Zunge. Man muss nicht mal kauen.“

Die Sünde hier war nicht das Essen, sondern eindeutig Uruha. Und Ruki unterlag ihrer Verführung zunehmend. Entgegen seinen Hoffnungen blieb seine wachsende Aufmerksamkeit leider nicht unbemerkt. Andächtig nahm das Model eine weitere der kleinen Delikatessen auf die Hand, öffnete seinen Mund und schob die Köstlichkeit hinein. Genussvoll schloss er die Augen, stieß einen katzengleichen Laut des Wohlbefindens aus, bevor er den Designer wieder ansah. 

„Kommen Sie, kosten Sie mal. Ich werde es auch niemanden verraten…!“, säuselte Uruha, rückte zum anderen herum und hielt ihm ein kleines Häppchen hin.

Sogleich spannte sich alles in Ruki an. Die unmittelbare Präsenz dieses schönen Mannes, drohte ihn völlig zu entwaffnen. Doch genau jetzt musste er seine Schutzmauern verstärken, durfte keine Schwäche zeigen und nicht nachgeben.

Uruha drückte ihm den Apatizer fast gegen die Lippen, als er ihm plötzlich von den Fingern rutschte und direkt in Rukis Schoß fiel. Erschrocken senkten beide ihre Blicke zwischen dessen Beine. Binnen einer einzigen Schrecksekunde war Rukis Schutzwall gefallen und Uruhas Finger an seinem wertvollsten Besitz. Sie tasteten nach den zerbröckelten Häppchenstücken, lasen fein säuberlich ein Reiskorn nach dem anderen vom Stoff der Hose auf und schoben die Einzelteile zwischen dessen Lippen. Als das Model das letzte Stück weggepflückt hatte, es sich gerade auf der Zunge zergehen lassen wollte, hielt Ruki ihn zurück. Mit seiner Hand umfasste er dessen schmales Handgelenk, angelte seinerseits die Reste der Delikatesse von dessen Fingerkuppen und kostete sie selbst.

„… du hast Recht: Das ist köstlich!“, raunte Ruki mit dunkler Stimme. 

Auf einmal war die Stimmung vollkommen umgeschlagen. Der gesamte Raum stand unter Strom, erhitzte sich. Die Luft vibrierte, knisterte hörbar zwischen den beiden. Keiner wandte den Blick vom anderen ab, Rukis Finger strichen unbewusst über die weiche Haut von Uruhas Hand. 

„Diesmal… frage ich, ob ich dich küssen darf…“, wisperte das Model, näherte sich immer weiter dem Gesicht des Blonden an und fixierte bereits dessen einladenden Lippen. 

„… wenn du das wirklich willst…!“, formten diese leise.

„Ja, das will ich…“ Ihre vollen Lippen kollidierten miteinander, stießen sich durch den noch zu starken Druck aufeinander kurz ab und sprangen etwas zurück, bevor sie sich erneut suchten. Wie zwei entgegengepolte Magnete zogen sie sich an, klebten aneinander und kneteten sich sinnlich.

„Du hast schon viele Männer geküsst…“, hauchte Ruki, zwischen zwei Atemzügen. 

„Das macht mich nur besser!“

Kaum spürbar sanken Uruhas weiche Finger auf Rukis Ausschnitt, strichen sanft über die entblößte Haut. Die flüchtigen Kosungen machten den jungen Designer zunehmend benommener. Alles fühlte sich an, als wäre es in einen süßlichen Nebel getaucht, so als ob er bereits drei Gläser Alkohol getrunken hatte. Selten hatte ein Mann ihn so lüstern geküsst. 

Ruckartig drückte Ruki jedoch auf einmal seine Hände gegen die Brust des anderen um den Abstand zwischen ihnen etwas zu vergrößern. Augenblicklich brach der Kuss und ließ einen verwirrten Uruha zurück.

„W-was…? War ich nicht gut…!?“

„Du küsst… seltsam“, stellte Ruki irritiert fest und musterte das Model eindringlich. „Zuerst bist du ungestüm. Und dann… ganz plötzlich… ist die Luft raus.“

Peinlich berührt schluckte der Schwarzhaarige, lächelte dann jedoch schief und schüttelte etwas den Kopf. 

„Oh… ah… das ist wirklich ne schwache Leistung von mir. Ich… kann es aber besser“, erklärte Uruha und näherte sich dem Designer wieder an. „Lass mich dich einfach überzeugen. Ich mach es genau so, wie du es willst…“


	3. Der Manager

„Ich denke es wäre besser, dass wir das hier erst fortsetzen, wenn du wirklich weißt, was du willst.“ Immer wieder hallten diese Worte dumpf in Uruhas Kopf nach. Starr blickte er auf die vor und zurück schwingenden Haltegriffe, welche an den Stangen streng aufgereiht waren. Vom monotonen Rattern der Räder auf den eisernen Schienen ließ er sich zunehmend einlullen, drohte durch das fahle Licht mehr und mehr in seiner Melancholie zu versinken. 

Die Abweisung des Designers hatte ihn ungeahnte hart getroffen. Er hatte eine unverhoffte zweite Chance bekommen und diese dennoch versaut. Ob er noch eine kriegen würde, erschien beinahe unmöglich. In seiner Verzweiflung nahm er den Kopf zwischen die Hände und raufte sich wutentbrannt durchs schwarze Haar. Spürbar drückte etwas von innen gegen seine Brust, erschwerte jeden seiner Atemzüge und ließ ihn plötzlich angsterfüllt nach Luft schnappen. 

Wenige Stationen später stieg Uruha aus, lief einige spärlich beleuchtete Straßen entlang, bis er ein großes Wohnhaus erreichte. Müde schleppte er sich die Treppen hinauf, folgte einem langen Gang und blieb schließlich vor einer der unzähligen Türen stehen. Mit steifen Fingern umfasste er einen Schlüssel, drehte ihn ganz langsam herum, bis das Schloss zurücksprang und die Tür aufging. Er war noch nicht einmal eingetreten, da schlug ihm bereits eine harsche Stimme entgegen. 

„Wo bist du gewesen!?“

. . .

Die Wochen verstrichen, doch es sollte keine weitere Buchung von Ruki folgen. Nicht nur Uruha war enttäuscht, sondern auch sein Manager. Der junge Designer hatte überaus gut gezahlt und so einige Monate von Uruhas Leben gesichert und die größten Kosten gedeckt. Doch allmählich musste das Model wieder die wenigen, schlechtbezahlten Jobs annehmen und sich mit deutlich unangenehmeren Auftraggebern arrangieren. 

Für den kommenden Tag stand ein Shooting mit einem Label für Fetischmode an. Im Grunde hatte Uruha nichts gegen diese Art der Bekleidung. Ganz im Gegenteil: Er mochte die harten Materialien und wie sie sich auf seinem Körper anfühlten. Wie sich Leder und Lack auf seiner Haut erhitzten und Striemen darauf hinterließen, wenn sie straff genug gespannt waren. Hinzu kam kühles, hartes Metal: Ringe, Ösen, Nieten, Schnallen. Sie klimperten, funkelten und bildeten einen wunderschönen Kontrast zu diversen schwarzen, roten oder weißen Stoffen. Uruha hätte es beinahe gewagt sich darauf zu freuen, wenn dieser bestimmte Kunde menschlich nicht so eine gewaltige Herausforderung darstellen würde. 

Auf einmal riss ihn das schrille Klingeln seines Handys aus den Gedanken. Der Name seiner Modelagentur blinkte auf dem Display auf. Das konnte ein neuer Auftrag sein. Das konnte Rukis Auftrag sein!

Sofort nahm Uruha das Gespräch entgegen. Seine Gesicht erhellte sich von einem Moment zum anderen, die Mundwinkel zuckten auf, bogen sich zu einem erfreuten Lächeln. 

„Sicher, morgen ist kein Problem!“

„Aber bei uns ist bereits ein Termin für Sie für morgen vermerkt: Forbidden Paradise“, erwiderte eine Frauenstimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. 

„Sagen Sie diesen ab. Eine Anfrage von Herr Matsumoto jedoch schlägt man keinesfalls aus!“

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich sollte das besser mit Ihrem Manager besprechen. Leider konnte ich ihn nicht erreichen…“, gab die Dame zu bedenken.

„Ich werde es ihm selbst sagen. Vielen Dank. Senden Sie mir bitte die Adresse für den morgigen Termin zu!“ Daraufhin legte Uruha auf, ein leises Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

. . .

Sofort fiel Ruki das schwarze Leder-Choker mit dem silberfarbenen Ring auf, welches eng um den schmalen Hals des Models gebunden war. 

„Fetisch!?“ Fragend wanderte eine von Rukis fein säuberlich gezupften Brauen in die Höhe, als er das Model am Set empfing. 

„Und wenn es so wäre…?“, grinste Uruha in seiner gewohnten Verspieltheit. 

„… interessant!“ Flüchtig biss sich der Designer auf die volle Unterlippe, ließ sie dabei etwas springen. Er näherte sich dem Model noch etwas mehr, streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen den Ring, welcher daraufhin leise klimperte. 

In diesem Moment stieg wieder ein ungebändigter Drang in Uruha auf. Er wollte den Kleineren am liebsten augenblicklich hart küssen, dessen Mund nach allen Regeln der Kunst plündern um sein süßes Seufzen zu hören. Woher hatte er wissen sollen, dass dieses Halsband Rukis Aufmerksamkeit so sehr erregte? Dies war allerdings ein faszinierendes Detail, welches er sich auf jeden Fall merken würde. Jedoch hatte das Tragen dieses Accessoires einen anderen Grund. Um seinen Manager im Glauben zu lassen, dass Uruha zum Shooting des Fetischlabel ging, hatte er es angelegt. Dem Chef des Labels gefiel es, wenn seine Models solche Dinge auch privat trugen. Im Gegenzug wurde er gefälliger in der Kommunikation und freigiebiger, was den Lohn anging. 

. . .

Beim heutigen Shooting ließ Ruki zahlreiche Nahaufnahmen vom Model machen. Es ging um die Details der frisch gefertigten Protoypen, an welchen Ruki noch bis spät in die Nacht gearbeitet hatte. Es war wichtig die Strukturen und Texturen der Stoffe und die diversen Besonderheiten, die jedes Stück definierten, genauestens festzuhalten und bestens in Szene zu setzen. Immer wieder veranlasste der Designer kleine Pausen, richtete etwas an den Outfits oder legte das schwarze Haar um, welches von einer langen, blonden, präsenten Strähne durchzogen war. 

„Sie richten mein Haar heute sehr oft, Herr Designer“, konnte sich Uruha die vorwitzige Bemerkung nicht verkneifen. 

„Man kann es gut zur Gestaltung nutzen“, erwiderte der Angesprochene. 

„Und es ist schön weich…“

„Allerdings…!“ Rukis Stimme war etwas weicher geworden, als zuvor und ein flüchtiges Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. 

„Mein Choker gefällt Ihnen wohl auch!“

„Es ergänzt die Outfits sehr gut“, erklärte der Designer wieder deutlich gefasster. Dann löste er seine Finger aus den letzten Strähnen heraus und erhob sich wieder aus seiner Hocke. Uruha sah ihm mit wachen Augen nach, schmunzelte dabei amüsiert. Er hatte kaum leugnen können, dass ihm diese ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schmeichelte. 

Das Shooting lief wirklich gut. Fast jedes Foto war ein Volltreffer, denn wie gewohnt gab sich Uruha natürlich und doch mit diesem besonderen Reiz, der ihn so verführerisch machte und für Ruki so unentbehrlich. Später würde er einen gewaltigen Fundus an Aufnahmen und Referenzen haben, die er für die neuen Stücke zur Promotion verwendet konnte oder als Vorlage für weitere Kreationen.

Es fehlten nur noch wenige Bilder, als auf einmal ein Tumult laut wurde. Verwundert wandte sich Ruki vom Set ab und beobachtete, wie ein ungewöhnlich groß gewachsener Japaner mit brünetten Haar zielgerichtet auf sie zusteuerte. Sein Blick war ernst, Ruki glaubte sogar eine Spur von Wut darin zu lesen. 

„Sind Sie hier zuständig?“, fragte der Mann aufbrausend. 

„Ja! Und die Location ist gebucht und bezahlt.“

„Das Model aber nicht!“, widersprach der Brünette.

„Das Model war sehr wohl gebucht!“

„Nicht mit dem Einverständnis seines Managers!“ Der junge Mann ließ Ruki einfach stehen, eilte an ihm vorbei und auf das Model zu. „Uruha, was soll das!? Du hattest einen Termin und hast ihn einfach abgesagt um dich hier zu vergnügen?“ 

„Er arbeitet für mich!“, betonte Ruki ungehalten. Wenn er etwas hasste, dann war es, ignoriert zu werden. Doch noch mehr hasste er es beschuldigt zu werden. „Was soll das hier? Ich habe die Agentur angerufen, der Auftrag wurde bestätigt und nun ist er hier um für die Fotos zu posieren.“

Der Fremde warf dem Model einem scharfen, strafenden Blick zu und räusperte abfällig die Nase. „Ich verstehe! Dann warte ich einfach hier, bis der Termin vorüber ist.“

Missbilligend verzog Ruki das Gesicht, wollte jedoch weiteren Ärger vermeiden und akzeptierte die Forderung. 

Allerdings war mit dem Auftauchen dieses Störenfrieds das Fotoshooting vorbei. Uruha war seitdem unkonzentriert. Er konnte nur schwer seine Körperspannung halten, seine Augen flohen ständig hin und her, wechselten unruhig von einem Punkt zum anderen und sein Gesicht war angespannt. Die mahnenden Blicke des brünetten Mannes lasteten nicht nur auf den Schultern des Models sondern schienen auch den Designer regelrecht zu durchbohren. An ein normales Arbeiten war nicht mehr zu denken. Uruha war völlig unbrauchbar, seit dieser Mann aufgetaucht war und das ärgerte Ruki zutiefst. 

„Okay, stop! So kann ich nicht arbeiten!“ Entnervt unterbrach er das Shooting erneut, wandte sich zu dem Fremden um und stellte ihn zur Rede. „Seit Sie hier aufgetaucht sind, ist mein Model unkonzentriert. Ich wünsche, dass Sie in unser beider Interesse die Location verlassen, damit wir unsere Arbeit zeitnah beenden können.“

„Wenn Sie glauben, dass ich der Grund für seinen Totalausfall bin, dann irren Sie sich. Er ist eben nur Mittelmaß, da kann man nicht viel erwarten! Aber wie Sie wollen… Wir sprechen uns noch, Uruha!“

. . . 

„Wer war der Typ überhaupt!?“, entfuhr es Ruki irritiert. Nach dem Besuch des Fremden, hatte Uruha leider nicht mehr zu seiner vorherigen Form zurückfinden können. Also hatte der Blonde das Shooting beendet und das Model abermals zu einem Essen eingeladen. Nun saßen sie gemeinsam an einem Tisch in dem selben teuren Restaurant, wie beim Mal zuvor und ließen den Tag Revue passieren. Ruki war sichtlich genervt von der Unterbrechung gewesen, gab Uruha jedoch keine Schuld daran sondern einzig dem großen Brünetten. Nicht nur, dass er unangemeldet hereingeplatzt war und somit Ruki um seine Konzentration gebracht hatte. Nein, dieser Mann hatte auch den anderen vollkommen aus seiner Fassung gebracht. Augenblicklich war das Verhalten des Models umgeschlagen. Er hatte unsicher, sogar verängstigt, regelrecht unterwürfig gewirkt, was den Designer allmählich stutzig werden ließ. 

„Er ist mein Manager...“ Hart presste Uruha die Lippen aufeinander und senkte schamerfüllt die Lider. „Entschuldige, dass ich das Shooting so versaut habe.“

„Du hast es nicht versaut! Sondern dein Manager! Sag ihm, dass er an meinen Sets künftigt nicht mehr erwünscht ist. Er bringt dich durcheinander und beeinflusst deine Arbeitsweise.“

„Also hat er Recht: Es liegt an meiner mangelnden Professionalität…“, murmelte das Model betreten und stocherte appetitlos in seinem Essen herum. 

„Du bist überaus professionell! Ihm fehlt es jedoch an Integrität!“

Mit großen Augen musterte Uruha den anderen, horchte interessiert, doch noch immer eine Spur unsicher auf. „Warum sagst du das?“

„Es liegt doch auf der Hand! Wäre dein Manager um deinen Erfolg und Ruf besorgt, würde er nicht ungefragt bei einem Termin auftauchen und riskieren, dass du schlechte Arbeit leistest. Er hätte dich später zur Rede stellen können, egal welchen Konflikt ihr habt. Das war selbstsüchtig und arrogant von ihm. Er wollte dich bloß stellen und vorführen. Das ist widerlich!“

Nur schwer konnte Uruha das Gefühl der zugeschnürten Kehle überwinden. Schluckte mehrmals hart, damit der Kloß in seinem Hals endlich verschwand, der mit jedem Satz, den Ruki ausgesprochen hatte, gewachsen war. Jedes Wort enthielt eine nicht zu verleugnende Wahrheit, die leider so schmerzhaft war, dass sie an seinem jungen Herzen zerrte. 

„Warum gibst du dich mit so jemanden ab? Er schadet deinem Ansehen und Erfolg!“, gab sich Ruki unverständlich. 

Betreten senkte Uruha den Blick, griff dann nach dem kleinen Schälchen Sake und leerte es in einem einzigen Zug. Mit wachen Augen beobachtete Ruki den anderen, griff dann nach der Flasche und schenkte dem Model nach. Abermals trank er den Sake hinunter und ließ sich ein drittes Mal nachschenken. Scheinbar gab es einen wichtigen Grund für die Arbeitsbeziehung zwischen diesem Fremden und dem Model. 

„Willst du drüber reden?“, fragte Ruki, doch der andere schüttelte nur matt den Kopf. „Willst du mich stattdessen küssen?“

Irritiert sah Uruha auf, glaubte kaum seinen Ohren trauen zu können. „Wie bitte?“

„Wenn du es willst… dann küss mich!“ Rukis intensiver Blick verwirrte den Schwarzhaarigen. Gepaart mit den drei Gläsern Sake ließ es dem Model zunehmend schwindliger, aber auch wärmer werden. Seine Lippen sprangen vor Ungeduld auf, seine Augen fixierten die dunklen Iriden. Ruki erhob sich, lief um den Tisch herum und setzte sich dann dicht neben den schönen Mann. Er angelte nach einem der köstlichen Häppchen, drückte es gegen Uruhas delikate Lippen, bis er diese teilte. Langsam streckte er seine rosige Zunge hervor, ließ sich die Delikatesse in den Mund schieben und berührte dabei leicht die salzige Fingerkuppen. Genussvoll schloss er die Augen, kaute auf der Köstlichkeit herum und genoss dieses Feuerwerk an Geschmäckern. Leise seufzte er, schluckte und leckte sich sinnlich über die vollen Lippen. Im nächsten Moment beugte er sich vor und verschloss seinen Mund mit dem von Ruki.


	4. Die Anweisung

„Entweder du lässt dich von diesem laufenden Meter endlich flachlegen oder dein nächster Job wird dein letzter von ihm!“

„E-er zahlt gut…! Es wäre verrückt mich nicht mehr für ihn arbeiten zu lassen, Tetsu…! Völlig egal, ob wir…“, versuchte Uruha zu argumentieren.

„Es ist nicht egal, mein Hübscher!“ Der großgewachsene Brünette, hatte Uruhas Kinn mit seinen Fingern fixiert und dessen Gesicht auf seine Augenhöhe gezogen. „Ich erkläre dir nochmal diese überaus komplexe Gleichung, damit dein bildschönes Köpfchen, das auch begreift: Sex bedeutet mehr Buchungen bedeutet mehr Geld! Also lass dich ficken!“

. . .

Uruha hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, als er auf dem Weg zum nächsten Termin mit Ruki war. Die Drohung seines Managers war noch frisch, echote schmerzlich in seinen Gliedern wider und ließ seinen Körper steif werden. Unter keinen Umständen wollte er die Zusammenarbeit mit Ruki verlieren. Er war der erste Auftraggeber, der ihn nicht auf seinen Körper reduzierte und der scheinbar wahres Talent in ihm sah. Ruki konnte ihm helfen seine beste Seite hervorzubringen, vielleicht sogar über sich selbst hinaus zu wachsen. 

Nach dem letzten Fotoshooting hatte der Designer darauf bestanden Uruhas Handynummer zu bekommen. So konnte er ihn selbst mit allen nötigen Informationen eines bevorstehenden Treffens versorgen ohne sich zuvor mit dem Manager in Verbindung setzen zu müssen. Seine Meinung über diesen Mann hatte Ruki bereits unmissverständlich geäußert und wollte deshalb so wenig wie möglich mit ihm zu tun haben. Am gestrigen Abend hatte er dem Model eine Adresse zukommen lassen und mitgeteilt, dass es dieses Mal um eine Anprobe neuer Stücke ging und nicht um ein Fotoshooting. Uruha war hin und her gerissen zwischen Aufregung und Unruhe. Noch nie zuvor hatte man Kleidungsstücke auf seinen Körper angepasst. Zugleich nagte jedoch auch die Anweisung seines Managers an seinem Gewissen. 

. . .

Die Adresse führte Uruha in eine gute Wohngegend, umgeben von einem kleinen Park und einer naheliegenden Einkaufsstraße. Das Hochhaus hatte einen eigenen Concierge, der sämtliche Besucher vermerkte und die Bewohner benachrichtigte, wenn diese jemanden empfangen sollten. Ein vollverspiegelter Fahrstuhl brachte ihn in die gewünschte Etage und nach weiteren wenigen Meter stand er auch schon vor einer ebenholzfarbenen Wohnungstür. 

Nach mehrmaligen Klingeln, öffnete Ruki die Tür und ließ Uruha eintreten. Interessiert sah sich das Model in der Wohnung um. Sie war sehr geschmackvoll, dabei jedoch minimalistisch eingerichtet. Nichts schien hier unnötig zu sein, alles erfüllte einen Zweck. Der Designer hatte sich bei der Einrichtung auf zwei Hauptfarben beschränkt und nutzte eine dritte nur um besondere Blickfänger hervorzuheben. Uruha war beeindruckt. Er fühlte sich wie in einer Wohnung aus diesen exquisiten Einrichtungsmagazinen. Als er jedoch das Arbeitszimmer betrat, hatte er das Gefühl in eine völlig andere Welt einzutauchen. Dieser Raum wirkte wie eine winzige, geheime Kammer, die in Rukis tiefsten Innere verborgen lag. Auf dem Boden lagen unzählige Skizzen und Entwürfe verteilt. An den Wänden reihten sich Fotos an Magazinabbildungen auf. Auf den Regalen stapelten sich Bücher über Modezeichnungen, Fotografie und diverse Fashionmagazine. 

„Ich habe die letzten Tage an ein paar neuen Modellen gearbeitet. Ich muss sie anpassen und sehen, ob sie richtig sitzen. Deshalb bist du heute hier“, erklärte Ruki und deutete auf drei Modepuppen, welche in brandneue Outfits gekleidet waren. „Ich habe bisher von dir noch keine Maße. Das würde ich heute ebenso nachholen. Bei den neuen Stücken habe ich mich auf mein Augenmaß verlassen müssen, also wundere dich nicht, wenn sie nicht perfekt sitzen sollten.“

Das leise Rascheln von Stoff erfüllte den Raum, vermischte sich mit dem Knistern von Papier und dem Kratzen von Stiften auf rauem Untergrund. Ruki rückte sich die Brille auf der Nase zurecht, griff nach dem Maßband und wandte sich um. Für einen kurzen Moment setzte seine Atmung aus. Sein Herz stolperte, brauchte einige Sekunden um wieder in seinen natürlichen Rhythmus zurückzufinden. 

Uruha stand beinahe vollkommen nackt vor ihm. Nur eine enge, schwarze Shorts schützte seinen Intimbereich vor neugierigen Blicken. Das aufregende Spiel von Licht und Schatten auf dem Stoff gab in diesem Fall jedoch mehr Preis, als sie versteckte und das ließ den jungen Designer sichtlich nervös werden. Harte schluckte Ruki, dann ging er auf das Model zu und straffte das Maßband.

„Gefällt Ihnen, was Sie sehen?“

„Du hast einen schönen Körper, wenn du das meinst!“, erwiderte Ruki. Dann begann er bei den Armen das Band anzulegen, strich mit seinen Fingern über die ungeahnt weiche Haut und die sehnige Muskulatur, nahm genau Länge und Umfang und schrieb sie kurz darauf auf einem kleinen Stück Papier nieder. Als nächstes folgte der Hals. Behutsam legte er das Band drum und zog es straff, woraufhin ein amüsiertes Lächeln über die vollen Lippen des Models huschte. 

„Uhn, fester…!“

Rukis warf Uruha einen undurchsichtigen Blick zu, kommentierte die Reaktion jedoch nicht weiter und bemaß den Umfang. Bei jedem noch so kleinsten Schlucken, sprang der Adamsapfel des Models verführerisch zwischen den harten Sehnen auf und ab. Zugleich kitzelte das leise Säuseln, welches durch den Hals vibrierte, unter Rukis Fingerkuppen. Als nächstes bemaß er die elfenbeinfarbene Brust, setzte das Band dicht über den zarten rosigen Knospen an, die etwas ersteiften, als er dicht mit den Fingern daran vorbeiglitt. 

„Ich mag es, wie behutsam Sie vorgehen. Als wäre ich…“

„… wertvoll!“, beendete Ruki den Satz des anderen. 

Endlich fand Uruha seinen Mut. Beflügelt vom unwirschen Hämmern in seiner Brust und den süßen Kompliment, griff er in den Nacken des Designers, zog dessen Gesicht an seines und presste ihm seine Lippen auf. Fordernd stieß er mit seiner Zunge gegen die vollen Lippen, schob sie schließlich dazwischen und fiel in die warme Mundhöhle ein. Gierig plünderte er diese, ließ sich dann zurückdrängen und gab auf. Perplex verzog Ruki das Gesicht, brach den Kuss und sah sein Gegenüber unverständlich an. Wieder hatte es Uruha getan: Er preschte vor, wie eine todesmutige Raubkatze nur um sich dann wie ein Schoßhündchen führen zu lassen. 

„… wir sollten zuerst die Arbeit beenden“, murmelte Ruki und ließ seine Hände langsam von Uruhas blasser Brust gleiten. Unsicher sackte das Model etwas in sich zusammen, ließ die Schultern sinken und nickte matt. 

Das weitere Maßnehmen verlief eher ruhig. Uruha hielt sich nach der Abweisung ziemlich zurück, bließ nur gelegentlich die Luft etwas schärfer aus, da ihn die sanften Berührungen doch mehr verwirrten, als er sich zugestehen wollte. Die Lippen sprangen von Zeit zu Zeit auf, dann presste er sie hart aufeinander, spannte sie an, in der Hoffnung er würde sich wieder etwas beruhigen. In seinem Bauch jedoch schlugen zahlreiche Schmetterlinge wild mit ihren Flügeln, zogen ihre Kreise und schienen sogar sein Herz zu befallen. Als Ruki schließlich vor ihm in die Hocke ging, Umfang und Länge der Beine nahm, hielt er es kaum mehr aus. Er vergrub die Fingerkippen in die Unterseite seiner Oberschenkel, um seine Anspannung zu verbergen, kämpfte gegen den Drang an Ruki anzusehen. Jedoch unterlag er kläglich. Er musste sich diesen besonderen Anblick einmal erlauben dürfen. Nur ein einziges Mal! So öffnete er die Augen, sah mit scheuem Blick an sich hinab und starrte auf den blonden Schopf. Unweigerlich stellte er sich vor, wie Ruki ihn ebenso sanft an seiner intimen Stelle berührte. Er sah deutlich vor sich, wie diese süßen, prallen Lippen sich um sein heiligstes Körperteil legten und daran lutschten, wie an einer Süßigkeiten. Die Vorstellung ließ ihn dabei so hart werden, dass der Stoff seiner Shorts zu spannen begann. Unruhig brannte die Sehnsucht nach Berührung in seinem Bauch und den Lenden auf und machte die gesamte Situation zunehmend unerträglicher. 

„Du bist… hart!“, stellte Ruki fest und schenkte Uruha von unten herauf diesen intensiven Blick, der das Model beinahe um den Verstand brachte. Zu gern wollte er sich diesen hinreißenden Mund zu eigen machen und sich in ihm versenken. 

„Kein Wunder… bei Ihren geübten Fingern…“

„Was hast du dir gerade vorgestellt?“, raunte Ruki und begann mit dem Daumen sanft kleine Kreise über die straffen Oberschenkel zu ziehen. Uruhas Lenden kribbelten wie verrückt, ein leises, nicht zu unterdrückendes Seufzen entwich ihm, als er antworten wollte. „Verrate es mir!“

Uruhas Lippen sprangen zwar auf, entließen jedoch keinen Ton. 

„Hat es… damit zu tun…?“, fragte Ruki und steckte seine Zeigefinger unter den Bund der spannenden Shorts und schob sie einige Millimeter tiefer. Hervor blitzte weiße, sauber rasierte Haut.

„Sie wollen ihn unbedigt sehen, oder?“

„Ich will, dass du mir sagst, was DU willst!“, erwiderte Ruki mit dunkler Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass du dir vorgestellt hast, wie es wäre, wenn ich dich lutsche. Immerhin bin ich hier vor dir auf den Knien und… das macht dich an!“ Lüstern leckte er sich über die vollen Lippen. „Du kannst es nicht leugnen. Dein Körper verrät dich!“

„… dann nimm mich!“, hauchte Uruha devot. 

„Ich… soll dich…“, fragte der Blonde ungläubig.

„Mach mit mir was du willst, Herr Designer! Ich gehöre ganz dir…!“

Skeptisch starrte Ruki ihn an, richtete sich endlich auf und taxierte das Model mit zahlreichen prüfenden Blicken. „Ich weiß endlich, was hier nicht stimmt: Du gräbst mich offensiv an, bist dabei selbstsicher, manchmal sogar grob. Und dann ganz plötzlich, als hätte dir jemand auf die Finger geschlagen, weil du etwas verbotenes getan hast, weichst du zurück und verlierst dein Selbstbewusstsein. Stattdessen gibst du dich fügig und passiv…“

Hörbar schluckte Uruha. Es gefiel ihm nicht, welche Richtung das Ganze gerade einschlug. Ruki begann in ihm zu lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch, schlug Seite um Seite um und schien jede Lüge plötzlich aufzudecken. Die gesamte Situation glitt Uruha aus den Händen, wie warmer, feiner Sand und ließ sich nicht aufhalten. 

„Uhm… ich dachte du willst vielleicht mit mir schlafen, weil…“ Verzweifelt versuchte das Model den auslaufenden Sand aufzufangen. 

„Weil was? Weil das so üblich ist!?“

„Nein! Deine Blicke und wie du mich lobst… Du bist freundlich und…“

„Du denkst ich sage das nur, um dich ins Bett zu kriegen?“, stellte Ruki nüchtern fest. „Und du gehst einfach darauf ein, weil es ja das ist was ICH will! ...was ICH von DIR erwarte!?“

„Nein! Du bist nicht so oberflächlich wie die anderen!“

„Dann versteh ich nicht, was du mir sagen willst? Was zum Geier ist los mit dir!?“, knurrte der Kleinere zornig. 

Doch statt sich weiterhin zu erklären starrte Uruha nur vor sich hin, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Jedoch trieb er damit Ruki an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Seine Geduld war nicht sehr strapazierfähig und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er nur Sekunden später explodierte. 

„Entweder sagst du mir jetzt, was mit dir los ist oder ich suche mir ein anderes, professionelleres Model!“, blaffte Ruki wutentbrannt. 

„… es ist nicht so einfach… Es ist anders, als…“, druckste Uruha herum. „Du darfst nicht falsch von mir denken. Ich mache diesen Job wirklich gern. Und deine Stücke sind großartig und du steckst so viel Mühe und He–“

„Hör auf mir Honig ums Maul zu schmieren!“, unterbrach ihn der Designer. 

Unsicher ballte der Schwarzhaarige die Fäuste, spürte wie sich seine Fingernägel schmerzlich in die Handflächen bohrten. Wenn er jetzt die Wahrheit sagte, wäre alles verloren. Ruki würde ihm nicht mehr glauben.

Der Kleinere wurde ungeduldig, bließ schließlich geräuschvoll die Luft aus den Nüstern und stürzte die Lippen. 

„Fein! Dann war es das!“

Ruki strich seine Kleidung glatt, rückte die Brille auf der Nase zurecht und wandte sich noch einmal an Uruha. „Ich arbeite nur mit ehrlichen Menschen. Schade, dass deine Einstellung dein Talent so dermaßen überschattet.“ Dann wandte er sich ab. 

Auf einmal sprang Uruha vor und stellte sich ihm in den Weg um sich zu erklären. 

„Hör zu: Du bist der erste, der mir Talent zugesteht. Ich… freue mich, dass du mehr in mir siehst, als ein hübsches Gesicht… Mein Manager hat allerdings weniger Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten. Er sagt… ich müsse den Kunden gefallen um wieder gebucht zu werden…“, murmelte er betreten. 

„… Du spielst mir etwas vor…!?“

„N-nein…! Nein, ich… ich… ich wollte nur…“ Uruha hatte es gewusst. Ruki würde ihn nicht verstehen. 

„Du hast dich nur an mich rangemacht, damit ich dich wieder buche…“ Diese Tatsache sank schwer auf Ruki nieder und verfinsterte seine Gedanken. 

„NEIN! Nein, ich… ich arbeite wirklich gern mit dir und –“

„Du bist eine verdammte Hure! Du verkaufst deinen Körper um an Jobs zu kommen!“, blaffte Ruki auf einmal harsch. Seine schlimmste Befürchtung hatte sich wieder einmal bewahrheitet. Man hatte ihn nur ausgenutzt. Einen Vorteil aus seiner Bekanntschaft gezogen und damit bewiesen, dass es nur um seinen Status ging. Wann würden ihn die Leute endlich für das schätzen, was er doch in erster Linie war: Ein Mensch? Für seine Persönlichkeit und nicht seinen Beruf? Die Kränkung saß tief, fraß sich durch seine Organe, wie eine giftige Seuche und drohte sein Herz zu befallen. Es füllte sich mit dieser unerträglichen Kälte, die so eisig war, dass sie schmerzte und seinen Leib zum Zittern brachte. 

„ICH BIN KEINE HURE!“, schrie Uruha plötzlich. Er war zutiefst gekränkt. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengezogen, wie die eines zornigen Raubtieres. Er fuhr vor, packte den Blonden an den Schultern und drückte ihn hart gegen die nächste Wand. „Wie kannst du es wagen so über mich zu urteilen!?“

Erschrocken zuckte Ruki zusammen, erstarrte unter der kräftigen, tiefen Stimme des Models. Er glaubte sein Herz hätte für einen Moment ausgesetzt, bevor ihm ein entsetztes Keuchen entwich und er wieder zu atmen begann. Gehetzt hob und senkte sich seine Brust, darunter pumpte sein Herz so schnell, als würde es einen Marathon bestreiten. Tausende von kleinen Nadeln bohrten sich zeitgleich in seine Haut, prickelten so intensiv, dass sein Unterleib zu pulsieren begann. 

Die weit aufgerissenen Augen, die bebenden Lippen, der schwach zitternde Körper und die angespannte Haltung. Alles zeugte von einer Nervosität, die Uruha regelrecht zu wittern schien. Dieser besondere Duft vermischte sich mit Rukis ganz eigener herben Note: Dem dezenten Aroma von Birkenholz, Zeder und weichem Leder, gekrönt von einem winzigen erfrischenden Spritzer Minze und einer scharfen Prise Pfeffer. Diese Mischung war so intensiv und einzigartig, dass sie die Sinne des Models aufs äußerste stimulierte. Das gefräßige Feuer in seinen Gliedern, welches binnen weniger Momente entfacht worden war, wuchs mehr und mehr heran. Wild lodernd breitete es sich auf seinen gesamten Leib aus und schien sich in seiner Mitte zu sammeln. Zeitgleich konnte er deutlich jede Ausdehnung und Zusammenkrampfung seines Herzmuskels spüren. Wie es immer ungestümer unter seiner fahlen Brust hämmerte. Mit hungrigen Augen erfasste er jedes Detail auf Rukis Gesicht, sah die kleinen Schweißtropfen dessen Hals hinabperlen und in dessen Ausschnitt rollen. 

Die Versuchung war einfach zu groß, betäubte Uruha und ließ ihn sämtliche Bedenken für einen Moment vergessen. Er wagte sich vor, fing mit seinen vollen Lippen die salzigen Tropfen auf der porzellanartigen Brust ab. Ein heiseres Keuchen entfloh dem Designer. Dann begannen die Lippen an seiner Haut zu saugen. Eine weiche Zunge bahnte sich ihren Weg über seine Schlüsselbeine und schließlich den kräftigen Hals hinauf. Der kleine Körper erschauderte unter den lüsternen Kosungen. Die Knie wurden weich. Seine Abwehr schmolz dahin, wie Butter in der Sonne, verursacht durch die hitzigen Spannung, welche den kleinen Raum zum Kochen brachte. Nach Halt suchend umfassten seine Hände Uruhas Oberarme, krallten sich verzweifelt in die helle Haut. 

„W-was tust du da…?“, presste Ruki angestrengt zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. 

„… verstehst du nicht!? Ich… ICH will dich wirklich! Egal, was mein Manager sagt oder von mir fordert…“, hauchte das Model und strich mit sanften Fingern über Rukis rechte Wange.   
„Inzwischen vergeht keine Nacht mehr, in der ich nicht an dich denke. Ich frage mich, wie es ist, mit dir zu schlafen und dich zu berühren. Wenn ich dich ansehe… überkommt mich dieser Drang… Ich will dich dann schreiend unter mir…“

„Und wieso lässt dieser Drang immer so plötzlich nach?“

„Weil… weil mein Manager… und all die anderen… mich viel lieber unten sehen. Sie wollen mich devot und willig… Aber das… will ich eigentlich gar nicht…“, gestand Uruha.

„Du bist wie die Raubkatze, die man zum Schmusekätzchen degradiert hat…!“, murmelte Ruki und blickte dem Schwarzhaarigen dabei tief in die Augen. Er glaubte tatsächlich das wilde, ungestüme Feuer darin zu sehen, von dem er ihm zuvor erzählt hatte. Doch es flackerte leider nur schwach und drohte allmählich zu erlöschen.

„Ich will mit dir schlafen! Aber nicht, weil mein Manager das von mir verlangt, sondern weil du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehst.“


	5. Die Hände

Ruki fühlte sich schwach, glaubte unter Uruhas intensivem Blick zu zergehen. Mit diesen hungrigen Augen saugte das Model jede noch so kleinste Regung von ihm auf. Wenn Ruki schwach zitterte, wenn er geräuschvoll schluckte oder scharf die Luft einsog – das Model bemerkte alles. Diese grenzenlose Beachtung machte den Blonden nervös, aber schmeichelte ihm zugleich auch. Hinzu kam diese verheißungsvolle Offenbarung, die seinen Körper bis in die kleinste Zelle sensibilisierte. Vorsichtige Berührungen fremder Fingerkuppen hinterließen heiße, fast brennende Spuren auf seiner Haut. Sie stahlen sich unter den Stoff über seinen Hüften, wanderten seinen Rücken hinauf und kletterten die Wirbelsäule entlang. Sie tasteten jeden einzelnen Wirbel ab, reizten das Rückenmark auf so süße Weise, dass immer wieder kleine Wellen rhythmisch durch Rukis Körper fuhren, wie winzige Stromschläge und ihn ungewollt zum Seufzen brachten.

„Ich könnte dich die ganze Nacht so berühren…“, säuselte Uruha mit reizvoller Stimme, drohte sich in den unzähligen Entdeckungen zu verlieren.

„… wenn du willst,… d-dass ich einschlafe…“, erwiderte der Blonde versucht schroff, klang dabei jedoch wenig überzeugend. Verzweifelt bemühte er sich darum erneut eine Verteidigung aus falschem Desinteresse zu errichten. Doch geblendet von der gottgleichen Schönheit und irritiert von der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit, stürzte diese sofort wieder krachend ein.

Verwundert, zugleich elegant, zog Uruha eine Braue hoch und musterte den Designer mit skeptischem Blick. Doch statt sich von dem barschen Ton entmutigen zu lassen, schob er Rukis Shirt weiter nach oben. Dieser hob nach einigen Zögern sogar bereitwillig die Arme über seinen Kopf, wollte den lästigen Stoff wohl endlich los werden, als das Model plötzlich inne hielt. Das schwarze Gewebe hatte sich um Rukis Arme verfangen, lag so verworren um sie herum, wie Stricke, die ihn bewegungsunfähig machten. Er pinnte die weichen Fesseln an die Wand, streckte seine Arme und drückte sich an den warmen Körper vor ihn. Seine freie Hand glitt behutsam über Rukis linke Gesichtshälfte, zwang das Augenlid dazu sich zu schließen, strich dann über die vollen Lippen und den kräftigen Hals. Neugierig wanderten seine Kuppen weiter, tasteten über die blasse Brust, die zarte, rosige Knospe und die hervorstehenden Rippenbögen. Wie magnetisch angezogen folgte Rukis Körper den Kosungen und drängt sich gegen sie. Uruha konnte noch nicht glauben, dass der Blonde sich nicht zur Wehr setzte. Stattdessen nahm dieser jede noch so flüchtige Berührung hin, reagierte darauf auf so süße Weise, dass es den Schwarzhaarigen zusätzlich ermutigte sich weiter vorzuwagen.

Diese Bedächtigkeit machte Ruki fast wahnsinnig. Wie konnte Uruha nur so geduldig und ruhig sein? Warum nahm er sich nicht einfach, was ihm hier so überaus gefällig dargeboten wurde!? Stattdessen legten sich dessen üppige Lippen genussvoll auf seine Haut, saugten sinnlich an seinen Schlüsselbeinen und den rosigen Knospen. Geräuschvoll sog Ruki die Luft ein, unterdrückte angestrengt sein erregtes Seufzen, schluckte so hart, dass es scheinbar durch den kleinen Raum schallte und rollte leidvoll den Kopf an der Wand entlang. Quälend langsam setzte das Model seine kleine Entdeckungsreise fort, koste die sanften Muskeln, kostete von der salzigen Haut und malträtierte den rechten Hüftknochen so lange, bis er schließlich ein rotes Saugmal darauf hinterließ.

„Was machst du da? Spinnst du etwa!?“, fauchte Ruki ungeduldig.

Allerdings stellte sich Uruha taub, ließ seine Lippen über den bebenden Bauch streifen und nahm jeden Zentimeter mit. Dann trat er wieder den Rückweg an, richtete sich allmählich vor dem schmalen Körper auf und hauchte lüstern gegen den Hals.

„Ich glaube du weißt genau, was ich hier mache…“, hauchte Uruha. Im nächsten Moment umfasste er Rukis Hüften, drehte ihn einmal herum und pinnte nun dessen Vorderseite gegen die kühle Wand. Noch immer waren dessen Arme in den schwarzen Stoff über seinem Kopf eingewickelt und ließen sich nicht herauslösen. Ruki war dem Model nun vollkommen ausgeliefert, was seinen Puls in unendliche Höhen trieb.

„Na? Ist doch irgendwie aufregend… oder nicht!?“, flüsterte des Model geheimnisvoll, drängte sich auf einmal so dicht an ihn, dass Ruki deutlich dessen Männlichkeit an seinem Po spüren konnte. Seine Hände schoben sich behutsam über die schmalen Schultern. Die Daumen reizten die Höhlen unter den Achseln, die Finger parallel dazu die zarten Knospen der Brust und brachten Ruki dazu nervös nach Luft zu schnappen. Lustvoll glitt Uruhas warme Zunge über die Wirbelsäule, hinterließ dabei eine feuchte Spur. Gelegentlich nippten seine delikaten Lippen an der makellosen Haut, saugten begierig an einigen Stellen um weitere Male zu hinterlassen, als wollte er diesen Körper als sein Eigentum markieren. Die großen Hände strichen über die Seiten, bahnten sich zielsicher ihren Weg hinab zum Hosenbund. Geübt öffneten seine Finger den Knopf, dann den Reißverschluss und schoben den steifen Jeansstoff Millimeter um Millimeter tiefer.

Hektisch keuchte Ruki auf. Die Sehnsucht nach dem Bevorstehenden machte ihn so zappelig, wie einen Drogenabhängigen auf Entzug. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte war seine letzte intime Begegnung auch schon einige Zeit her, was den Vergleich mit einem Junky nicht mal unglaubwürdig erscheinen ließ. Immer mehr seiner blassen Kehrseite wurde entblößt, brachte Uruha dazu sich hungrig die Lippen zu befeuchten, ehe er vorfreudig darauf biss um ein verzücktes Jauchzen zu unterdrücken. Dann endlich vergrub er seine weißen Zähne hart in das feste Fleisch des kleinen, zierlichen Pos, ließ Ruki so heiser aufstöhnen, dass das Model auf der Stelle erschauderte. Sein Herz geriet augenblicklich ins Taumeln, stolperte, hatte Schwierigkeiten sich wieder zu fangen, ehe es seinen natürlichen Rhythmus wiedergefunden hatte und wild gegen seine Brust hämmerte. Dieser Laut war genau das, was sich Uruha erträumt hatte zu hören. Er klang süß und klebrig, zugleich aber auch rau und bitter, wie herbe, dunkle Schokolade. Abermals biss der Schwarzhaarige in die weiße Haut, saugte dann daran und pflegte die malträtierte Stelle fürsorglich mit seiner weichen Zunge.

Gequält schluckte Ruki, lehnte seine Stirn gegen die kühle Wand und füllte geräuschvoll seine gehetzte Lunge mit der erhitzten Luft des winzigen Arbeitszimmers. Geübte Finger tasteten auf einmal über seine geschwollene Mitte, erfühlten das volle Ausmaß seiner Erregung. Bedächtig begannen sie die Länge zu formen, pumpten sie etwas und reizten die Spitze. Gleichzeitig saugten volle Lippen weiterhin gierig an seiner straffen Kehrseite, wechselten sich mit dem groben Kratzen der Zähne ab, die sichtbare rote Striemen auf der Haut hinterließen. Eine der beiden Hände fuhr plötzlich über seinen Innenschenkel, streichelte ihn sanft, glitt dann wieder zwischen seine Beine und widmete sich schließlich den beiden Hoden.

Heiseres Stöhnen entfloh seinen zitternden Lippen. Ruki wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass Uruha ein echter Profi war. Noch nie zuvor hatte er einen so guten Handjob bekommen. Er selbst konnte sich nicht einmal annähernd so gut befriedigen, wie dieser Mann es gerade tat. Das hitzige Brennen in seinem Unterleib wuchs mit jeder Sekunde an, peitschte die Unruhe in ihm weiter auf. Hektisch begann er seine Hüften zu bewegen, stieß ungehalten in die geschickten Hände. Allerdings hielt Uruha ihn nur wenige Momente später schon zurück, fixierte seine zuckenden Lenden mit festem Griff.

„Du willst schon kommen!? Lass uns das hier doch noch etwas genießen…“, raunte er gegen den schmalen Rücken, der bereits von einer dünnen Schweißschicht überzogen war und verführerisch funkelte. Sanfte Küsse setzte er auf die weiche Haut, kostete den salzigen Geschmack und genoss das sanfte Kribbeln, welches dieser auf seiner Zunge hinterließ. Uruha wollte jeden Zentimeter dieses Körpers genaustens erkundigen, jeden kleine Makel für sich entdecken, seine Schwachpunkte ausfindig machen und sich die besonders empfindlichen Stellen einprägen. Er liebte die gequälten Laute der Männer, wenn sie mit ihrer Lust kämpften und um ihren Verstand rangen. Ruki bildete da keine Ausnahme. Seine Stimme war tief und kehlig, sie kratzte im Gehörgang und dröhnte durch seine Glieder. Er konnte ihn im ganzen Körper spüren, obwohl er ihn nicht einmal berührte. Allein durch dessen lüsterne Schreie hätte Uruha kommen können.

„Wirst du meinen Namen sagen, wenn du kommst?“, fragte das Model leise.

„Willst du das…?“, erwiderte Ruki mit verklärter Stimme.

„Ja! Sag meinen Namen!“

Zögerlich drehte Ruki den Kopf herum, spürte das Glühen seiner Wangen, als er Uruhas schönes Gesicht erblickte. Dieser Mann war es, der ihn gerade diese Empfindungen schenkte und sein Herz so sehr ins Wanken brachte.  
„Das… fühlt sich… wirklich gut an…… Uruha!“

Seine mandelförmigen Augen weiteten sich, seine Brust pulsierte heftig vom wilden Herzschlag. Ihre heißen Atem vermischten sich, schlugen gegen ihre Lippen, bevor sie sich trafen und zu einem tiefen, innigen Kuss verschmolzen. Auf einmal begann Rukis Körper heftig zu zucken, spannte sich hart an, verkrampfte. Mit jeder Phaser schien er nach Erlösung zu schreien. Ruckartig brach er den Kuss, japste nach Luft, biss dann in das schwarze Gewebe seiner Stofffesseln um seinen letzten Schrei zu ersticken. Heiß ergoss er sich in Uruhas Händen und spürte, wie so jegliche Anspannung aus seinem Körper entwich. Dicht drängte sich das Model von hinten an ihn, presste Ruki gegen die Wand vor sich um ihn so zu stützen.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte das Model, bemühte sich dabei um eine ruhige Stimme.

„… mir ist… schwindlig…“, murmelte Ruki benommen.

„Entschuldige...! Brauchst du einen Schluck Wasser?“

Ein seeliges Lächeln stahl sich plötzlich auf die Züge des Designers. „Alles gut! Zu gut…! Verdammt Uruha, das war… der Wahnsinn! Bist du immer so?“

Das Model konnte nicht leugnen, wie sehr ihn diese Worte und Rukis Ausdruck schmeichelten. „Wenn man mich lässt, dann…“

Interessiert hob Ruki eine Braue, begann sich langsam an der Wand herumzudrehen und musterte das Model eindringlich. Er senkte seine Arme und ließ sich endlich von seinen Stofffesseln befreien. Dann wanderten seine Augen zwischen ihre Körper und erkannte, wie sehr die Lust des Momentes Uruha noch immer in ihren heißen Fängen hatte.

„Und du? Soll ich…“

„Schon gut! Lass mich nur kurz duschen. Dann können wir weiterarbeiten“, erwiderte das Model. Ruki konnte spüren, dass der andere etwas verbarg, doch wollte ihm nicht widersprechen.

. . .

Bis spät in die Nacht passte Ruki die neuen Stücke an Uruhas Körperbau an. Er änderte einige Teile um, damit sie besser saßen, fügte noch ein paar Details hinzu und konnte sie dann endlich sauber vernähen. Es war überaus wichtig, dass jedes Outfit bestens passte, denn in einer Woche fand eine der bedeutensten Modenschauen der japanischen Streetfashion-Szene statt. Ruki hatte sich einen Lauf für seine neue Kollektion ergattern können. Dies war seine große Chance neue Leute auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und neue Klienten für sich zu gewinnen. Wenn er es schaffte, seine neuen Teile an jemanden zu verkaufen, konnte er endlich die Outfits fertigen, welche er schon seit so langer Zeit im Kopf hatte.

„Bist du schon mal gelaufen?“, fragte Ruki, als er Uruha ein frisch vernähtes Oberteil reichte. Behutsam raffte dieser den Stoff und zog ihn dann über den Kopf.

„Gelaufen…? Auf… auf dem Stri–“

Hastig unterbrach der Designer den anderen und schüttelte perplex den Kopf. „W-was!? Nein! Doch nicht… doch nicht das! Ich meinte auf einem Catwalk als Model.“

Peinlich berührt grinste Uruha, rieb sich unruhig über den Nacken und lachte aufgesetzt. „Ah, ach so… uhm… nein, leider noch nicht. Ich bin nicht so das durchschnittliche Laufsteg-Model.“

„Stimmt, du bist überdurchschnittlich!“, erwiderte Ruki und griente breit. „Nächste Woche findet eine Streetfashion-Show statt und ich will gern, dass du für mich auf dem Catwalk läufst.“

Augenblicklich erhellte sich Uruhas Gesicht. Dieses Angebot war eine riesige Chance für ihn. Nicht nur, dass er endlich einen Schritt weiter in seiner Karriere kam und eine neue Fähigkeit erproben konnte. Nein, dank seiner Präsenz auf dem Catwalk konnte er sich neuen Kunden präsentieren. Die Leute würden zum ersten Mal sein Gesicht sehen, seinen ungewöhnlichen Charm live erleben und von ihm verzaubert werden.

„Uhm… Ruki…! Klar, lauf ich für dich!“


	6. Der Lauf

Bordeauxfarbene, pralle Lippen pressten sich hart aufeinander, wirkten dabei so appetitlich, wie der verbotene Apfel aus dem Paradies. Uruha konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von ihnen lösen, verlor sich beinahe in ihrem makellosen Antlitz und vergaß alles um sich herum. Nur noch der süße Tanz dieser Kissen schien ihn zu interessieren. Sie bewegten sich auf und ab, kräuselten sich, krümmten sich, spannten sich. In seinen Gedanken schmeckte er sie bereits, spürte ihren Druck und malte sich aus, zu was sie alles im Stande waren. Ruki sah heute aber auch verboten gut aus: Er war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, trug eine so enge, glänzende Hose, dass sie mehr offenbarte, als verbarg. Dazu ein weites, langes fließendes Oberteil, dessen lange Ärmel eng um die dünnen Arme gelegt war und sogar noch die Handknöchel bedeckte. Die blonde Mähne wallte voluminös auf seine Schultern, wurde gelegentlich von schwarz lackierten Fingern durchkämmt, wenn Ruki über etwas nachgrübelte. Unzählige silberfarbene Schmuckstücke an den Fingern, Armen und Hals, sowie spitze, dunkelrote Boots krönten das Gesamtkunstwerk.

„Hast du verstanden, Uruha?“ Rukis tiefe Stimme riss ihn abrupt aus seinen Gedanken. Erschrocken keuchte er auf, blinzelte hektisch um wieder in die Realität zurück zu finden. 

„Uhm… s-sicher…“

Eine von Rukis sauber geschminkten Brauen wanderte in die Höhe, unterstrich den skeptischen Blick des Designers aus den sorgfältig schwarz umrahmten Augen heraus. Ihm war die geistige Abwesenheit des Models nicht entgangen, während er ihm gerade erklärt hatte, worauf er bei seinem Walk auf dem Laufsteg achten sollte. 

„Du musst nicht nervös sein. Ich weiß genau, dass du großartig da draußen sein wirst“, versuchte er dem anderen gut zuzureden, während er die Hand auf dessen nackte Schulter legte. Ein winziger Stoß, wie ein Stromschlag zuckte in diesem Moment durch seinen Körper. Berührte er doch gerade mit seinen Fingern, die weiche Haut des Models. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schoss ihm die Bilder von heißer Haut auf Haut durch die Gedanken. Hände an seiner Brust, Hände an seinem Bauch, Hände an seinen Hüften, Hände an seinem Po. Er konnte sie überall spüren. Fast zu real fühlte sich diese Erinnerung an, ließ ihn deutlich Uruhas Körper an seinem wahrnehmen. 

Erschrocken wich Ruki zurück, räusperte sich etwas und mahnte sich selbst zur Beherrschung. Dieser überaus starken Anziehungskraft durfte er nicht noch einmal unterliegen, auch wenn sie so stark, wie ein gegengepolter Magnet wirkte. Dieses intensive Erlebnis, welches er mit Uruha in seiner Wohnung geteilt hatte, sollte eine einmalige Erfahrung sein. Oder nicht?

Mit einem hastigen Kopfschütteln versuchte Ruki diese Gedanken in die dunkelste Ecke seines Hirns zu verbannen, musste er sich doch jetzt auf die wesentlichen Dinge konzentrieren. Heute war der große Tag. Uruha sollte zum ersten Mal auf einem Catwalk laufen und Ruki würde zum ersten Mal professionell eine selbstproduzierte Kollektion vorstellen. Gründlich ging er abermals alles durch, hatte jedes Outfit überprüft und in der richtigen Abfolge auf der Kleiderstange in der Umkleide hinter der Bühne aufgereiht. Es herrschte reges Treiben. Alle Jungdesigner wussten, wie wichtig diese Präsentation war und wollten ihre Models und sich selbst von ihrer besten Seite zeigen. Noch einmal legte Ruki den Stoff des Oberteils am Körper seines Models zurecht, glich einige Details aneinander an und strich eine Falte über der Schulter glatt. Er konnte deutlich sehen, wie sich die Sehnen an Uruhas Hals anspannten, er viel häufiger als sonst hart schluckte und die Hände immer wieder zu Fäusten ballte. Der Schwarzhaarige war schrecklich angespannt. Ruki zupfte an dessen Kragen. Dann sah er sich kurz um, nutzte den unbeobachteten Moment um einen weichen, so flüchtigen Kuss auf dessen Hals zu hauchen, dass er kaum zu spüren sein musste, ehe er den Kragen aufrichtete. 

„Mach deine Sache gut und ich zeige mich erkenntlich“, hauchte Ruki leise. 

Uruhas Leib und Ohren hätten taub sein müssen, wenn ihm diese winzige Zärtlichkeit entgangen wäre. Die mehrdeutige Botschaft in Kombination mit diesem Kuss hatten augenblicklich einen heißen Schauer über seinen Rücken gejagt und das eh schon unruhige Rumoren in seinem Magen nur noch verstärkt. Inzwischen überschlug dieser sich regelrecht. Hinzu kam das nervöse Pulsieren seines Herzens und der rasante Anstieg seiner Körpertemperatur, welcher sich besonders in seinen rosigen Wangen widerspiegelte. 

Wie hypnotisiert strich Ruki mit den Finger durch Uruhas lange, schwarze Locken. Sie waren mit einigen blonden Strähnen aufgefüllt worden, unterstrichen gekonnt das androgyne, fast feminin wirkende Gesicht und die dunklen Augen, welche so tief, wie Ozeane wirkten, in welchen er drohte zu ertrinken. Behutsam legte er die Haare über dessen rechte Schulter, bauschte sie noch einmal sorgfältig etwas auf. Ein flüchtiges, doch warmes Lächeln sollte dem Model zusätzlich Mut schenken und gleichzeitig ein angenehmes Kribbeln unter seiner Brust verursachen. 

. . . 

Wenige Minuten später stand Uruha bereits am Aufgang zum Laufsteg und wartete auf seinen ersten Walk. Von einem Moment auf den nächsten war er ungewöhnlich ruhig geworden, fokussierte sich vollständig auf das Bevorstehende. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung, spannte jeden Muskel in seinem Körper an und richtete sich zu einer stolzen Figur auf. Mit der gleichen Souveränität, wie Uruha auch Fotoshootings meisterte, lief er nun auch auf dem Catwalk. Als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan, setzte er graziös einen Fuß vor den anderen, zog die Blicke des Publikums uneingeschränkt auf sich und fesselte sie an jede Faser seines Körpers. Elegant schwang sein Haar, die unterschiedlichen Materialien seines Outfits blitzten und funkelten auf. Ein subtiles, flirtendes Lächeln warf er in die Runde, ehe er auch schon wieder den Rückweg antrat. 

Ruki war begeistert, folgte ehrfürchtig jedem Schritt des Models mit seinen Blicken und speicherte jede Sekunde des Auftrittes in seinem Kopf ab. Die lange Beine schwebten regelrecht über den Laufsteg. Die schmollenden Lippen glänzten verführerisch unter dem Scheinwerferlicht. Und die geheimnisvollen Augen funkelten faszinierend auf, fesselten das Publikum. Uruha schaffte es die perfekte Stimmung zu erzeugen: Elegant und doch edgy. 

Mit Stolz erfüllter Brust empfing der junge Designer sein Model am Ende seiner ersten Runde. Uruha konnte sein strahlendes Gesicht nicht mehr verbergen, fiel dem kleinen Blonden regelrecht in die Arme und drückte ihn erleichtert an sich. In diesem Augenblick war er so glücklich, dass kein Wort der Welt dieses Gefühl hätte treffend beschreiben konnte. 

„Das war großartig! Uruha, DU bist großartig!“, sagte Ruki, unfähig seine Euphorie zu verbergen. „Und? Bereit für Runde zwei?“

Glückselig nickte das Model, konnte sich gerade so eine Freudenträne verkneifen und ließ sich von Ruki in den Umkleidebereich ziehen. Hastig nahm das zweite Outfit entgegen, zog sich dort um und ließ sich von seinem Designer erneut die Haare richten. 

„Wir packen das!“ Grinsend griff er Uruha in den Nacken, klopfte ihn ermutigend, woraufhin dieser ihm zunickte. 

Auch der zweite Walk lief ohne Komplikationen, was die beiden nur noch mehr anheizte und beinahe übermütig werden ließ. Für den dritten und letzten Lauf hatte Ruki sich sein Meisterstück aufgehoben: Ein langer, mehrlagiger Mantel, der tailliert anlag. Darunter trug Uruha eine asymmetrisch geschnittene Hose mit einem langen und einem sehr knappen Bein, welches gerade mal das oberste Drittel seines Oberschenkels bedeckte. So wurden seine wohlgeformten, delikaten Schenkel perfekt in Szene gesetzt. Dazu trug er einen Overkneestrumpf in edlen Stiefeln. Uruha war die Verkörperung von Androgynität, welche augenblicklich jede Person im Saal in völlige Faszination versetzte und für Ruki ein gottgleiches Bild erschaffte, welches er nie wieder aus einem Gedächtnis bekommen sollte. 

Auf den letzten Metern seines Rückweges jedoch kam Uruha plötzlich ins Schlingern. Ein winziger Fehltritt, bei welchem er etwas zur rechten Seite kippte, sich jedoch abfing, bevor er stürzte und so tat, als wäre nichts gewesen um selbstbewusst weiter zu laufen. Innerlich jedoch zerriss es ihn beinahe. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht und das bei Rukis wichtigsten Stück. 

. . . 

„Ich sagte ja: Der Catwalk ist nichts für dich!“, folgte ein spitzer Kommentar vom Manager, als Uruha gerade die Umkleide verlassen hatte. Seine Schultern hingen, er ging leicht gebückt, als hatte er sich vor den Blicken aller anderen verbergen wollen, vor allem aber vor Rukis. 

„… ja, du hattest Recht…“, gab er klein bei und blieb stehen. Uruha fühlte sich elendig. 

Rukis Blick wanderte auf die Suche nach seinem Model hektisch durch den großen Saal. Nachdem er gemeinsam mit Uruha an seiner Seite ebenso noch einmal allein eine kleine Runde über den Laufsteg gedreht hatte, um sich als Designer zu präsentieren und Beifall zu ernten, war ihm der Schwarzhaarigen einfach abhanden gekommen. Bis jetzt hatte er keine Zeit gehabt sich zu dessen Lauf zu äußern. Als er jedoch einen großgewachsenen, ihm nur allzu bekannten Mann am anderen Ende des Raumes erblickt hatte, runzelte er skeptisch die Stirn. Das war ganz klar Uruhas demoralisierender Manager. Schon aus der Ferne konnte man ausmachen, dass er dem Model gerade eine vernichtende Kritik gab. Gereizt rollte Ruki mit den Augen, knurrte leise und steuerte eiligen Schrittes auf die beiden zu. 

„Von nun an konzentrierst du dich wieder ausschließlich auf Fotoshootings. Das hier war reine Zeitverschwendung!“

„Das ist keine Zeitverschwendung! Uruha hat meine Kollektion mehr als würdig präsentiert“, wandte Ruki ein, war genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt auf das Gespräch gestoßen um einzugreifen. 

„Er hat einen Fehler gemacht!“, grollte der Manager herablassend. 

„Er hat ja auch keine Erfahrung auf dem Laufsteg, weil sein Manager ihn klein hält!“, verteidigte Ruki den anderen so kämpferisch, wie eine Löwenmutter ihr Junges. 

Uruha erschrak regelrecht bei dem harschen Ton. Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte sich eine hitzige Stimmung zwischen den beiden Männern aufgebaut, welche drohte gefährlich hoch zu kochen. Sie stritten lautstark und zwar um ihn. 

„Bitte… das… ihr müsst nicht…“, versuchte Uruha die beiden zu beschwichtigen, bemerkte bereits die unangenehme Aufmerksamkeit, welche diese Auseinandersetzung erregte. 

„Nein, Uruha! Das ist nicht fair! Du gibst immer dein Bestes, tust was du kannst um dich zu verbessern, forderst dich immer wieder aufs Neue heraus. Und dann hast du jemanden an deiner Seite, der dein Potential nicht erkennt und dich lieber nur durch die billigen und einfachen Jobs schleift. Anstatt mal ein Risiko einzugehen um so endlich zu erkennen, zu was du wirklich imstande wärst, wälzt sich dieser Kerl in Bequemlichkeit…!“

Finster grollte der Manager auf. Diese scharfen Worte schnitten sich so tief in dessen Leib hinein, dass sie drohten seinen Namen binnen weniger Momente aufs Unkenntliche zu verstümmeln. Subtil veränderte er seine Haltung, ging schleichend in eine aggressive Angriffsposition über, spannte seine Finger an und ließ sie leise knacken. Er war auf Konter aus, auf physischen. Uruha bemerkte sofort, die winzige Veränderung, kannte er seinen Manager doch schon sehr lange. Blitzschnell war die Situation bedrohlich ernst geworden, drohte zu eskalieren. Er ahnte, was folgen sollte, wenn er nicht unverzüglich dazwischen ging. 

„R-Ruki…!“, entfuhr es Uruha beinahe panisch. Flink eilte er an dessen Seite, umfasste seinen Arm und drückte sich an ihn. Unbemerkt suchte er dessen Hand, verwob dessen Finger mit seinen eigenen und drückte seine Kuppen in dessen Handrücken. „A-ah… w-wolltest du mir nicht noch jemanden vorstellen…? Ein ehemaliger Studienfreund von dir, nicht!? Sagtest du doch vorhin…“ 

Irritiert sah nicht nur der Designer sondern auch der Manager ihn an. Vehement drückte Uruha wiederholt seine Fingerkuppen in Rukis Hand. Sie fühlte sich weich, warm und so geschmeidig an, wie feinster Samt, spendete ihm auf einmal ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, das er schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte und zugleich selbst schützen wollte. Es dauerte noch einen kurzen Moment, doch schließlich verstand der Designer und ging auf die kleine Notlüge ein. „Ja, stimmt… ich habe ihm gesagt, dass wir uns bei der Aftershow-Party sehen werden. Wir sollten besser gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät…!“

Misstrauisch kreuzten sich noch einmal die Blicke der beiden Streithähne. Keiner traute dem anderen über den Weg, doch seltsamerweise gab sich der Manager beschwichtigt und ließ ihre verbale Auseinandersetzung vorerst auf sich beruhen. Sofort zog das Model den Kleineren mit sich Richtung Fahrstuhl und außer Reichweite des anderen, sendete dabei innerlich kleine Dankesgebete gen Himmel. 

„Das hier ist noch nicht beendet…!“, knurrte der Manager, während er ihnen nachsah. 

. . . 

Die Modenschau hatte in einem renommierten Hotel in Ginza stattgefunden, die Aftershow-Party sollte nun in dem Restaurant auf dem Dach des Hotels sein. Für die Show hatte man jedem teilnehmenden Designer ein Zimmer zur Verfügung gestellt, welches sie für zwei Nächte beziehen konnten um sich dort auf das Event vorzubereiten und zu entspannen.

„… entschuldige Uru–“ „Danke Ruki!“ Zeitgleich fingen beide an, hielten dann inne. Für einen Moment sahen sie einander peinlich berührt an, ehe sie urplötzlich belustigt loskicherten. 

„Ich… ich war gerade nur so wütend… und dass er dich so fertig gemacht hat und di–“ Abermals wurde Ruki unterbrochen. Dieses Mal jedoch von einem plötzlichen Kuss, welcher den Satz einfach erstickte. Uruha hielt das schöne Gesicht zwischen seinen Händen, presste seine Lippen hart auf die des anderen, schob sie begierig dagegen und nippte sinnlich an ihnen. Völlig überrumpelt blinzelte Ruki mehrmalig, wusste kaum, wie ihm geschah. Doch schlussendlich gab er sich der Zärtlichkeit hin und seufzte leise. 

„Du musst dich dafür nicht entschuldigen. Es schmeichelt mich zutiefst, dass du so viel von mir hältst… “, flüsterte das Model. Langsam hatte er den Kleineren gegen die verspiegelte Wand des Fahrstuhls gedrückt, ließ nun keinen Millimeter Luft mehr zwischen ihre Körper. Mit weichen Fingern strich er sanft über seine Wangenknochen, zeichnete bedächtig die Konturen des Kiefers nach und lächelte aus verführerischen Augen heraus. Seinen halb entblößten Schenkel schob er Stück für Stück gegen Rukis Mitte, spürte das glatte, glänzende und kühle Material der Lackhose auf seiner warmen, geschmeidigen Haut und atmete dabei geräuschvoll ein und aus. 

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht ganz, warum du das alles für mich tust. Aber du sollst wissen, dass ich dir unglaublich dankbar bin“, raunte das Model dunkel. 

Ruki fiel es sichtlich schwer auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Zu sehr lullte ihn diese süße Stimme ein und betörten ihn die zarten Berührungen. „Ich weiß, dass du viel mehr kannst. Und das soll jeder sehen…“, erwiderte Ruki.

Angetan biss sich das Model auf die Unterlippe, war von den Worten deutlich erkennbar geschmeichelt. „Im Moment will ich, dass nur du mich siehst!“

Abermals verschlossen sich ihre Lippen, kosten einander mit unzähligen zärtlichen Küssen. Jeder fühlte sich an, wie ein kleines Kompliment, steigerte ihren gegenseitigen Durst nach Nähe. Sanft strich Uruha über den linken Arm des Blonden, ließ seine Fingerkuppen über dessen Handrücken wandern. Ihre Kuppen berührten einander, streichelten sich scheu, bevor Uruha dessen Finger in seine nahm und sie behutsam auf seinen nackten Schenkel legte. Geniert biss sich Ruki auf die volle Unterlippe, befühlte zaghaft die seidenweiche Haut. Seine Hände zuckten unruhig auf, wollten mehr von diesem zarten Körper erkunden. Zögerlich stahlen sie sich über die Seite des Beines, ertasteten die straffe Unterseite und wanderten bis zum Saum des knappen Hosenbeines. 

„Willst du das denn?“, fragte Ruki. „Ich meine… willst wirklich DU das!?“

„Wie deutlich soll ich denn noch sein!?“

Nachdrücklich presste Uruha seinen Oberschenkel erneut gegen Rukis Zentrum, rieb seinen Schenkel etwas daran und erfreute sich an der unmittelbaren körperlichen Reaktion. Er senkte sein Gesicht, fing abermals die prallen Lippen ein und plünderte begierig den süßen Mund.


	7. Die Lippen

„… dein Lippenstift ist ganz verschmiert…“, keuchte Uruha dunkel, presste daraufhin wieder seine Lippen hart aufeinander um das dunkle Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, welches tief aus seinem Inneren heraus langsam seine Kehle hinaufkroch. Seine Finger umfassten Rukis Kinn, zwangen dessen Kopf etwas in die Höhe. Mit dem Daumen strich er über die satten Lippen, befühlte die pralle Textur und beobachtete, wie sie dabei geschmeidig nachgaben und wieder zurücksprangen. An seiner Daumenkuppe trug er nun überall den bordeauxfarbenen Lippenstift des Designers, rieb ihn über dessen Mundwinkel und die Wange. Selten hatte jemand ein so verruchtes Bild abgegeben, wie dieser schöne Mann, der vor ihm auf den Knien war.

Ruki suchte den Blickkontakt und las von der Begierde, die sich in den glühenden Augen des Models widerspiegelte. Quälend langsam leckte er sich über die vollen Lippen, ehe er sie erneut um das pralle Glied vor sich legte. Zuerst nippte er ausschließlich an der heißen Spitze, nahm den Phallus Stück für Stück tiefer in seiner Mundhöhle auf und spitzte die Lippen darum. Hart rieb er sie über das heiße Fleisch, entlockte Uruha einen kehligen Laut nach dem anderen. Überall auf seinem Glied befanden sich bereits die Spuren von Rukis Lippenstift, zeugten von seiner sündigen Technik und den süßen Empfindungen, die sie schenkten. Mit der rechten Hand umfasst er Uruhas halbentblößten Schenkel, massierte die straffe, weiche Haut und vergrub seine Fingerkuppen darin. Die andere Hand umfasste die Schaftwurzel, drückte sie gelegentlich so hart zusammen, dass Uruha heiser keuchte.

„So sehr ich das auch bedauere… aber… treib es nicht zu weit, Ruki… sonst komm ich…!“, presste Uruha zwischen mehrere Stöhner hervor. Der Schweiß stand ihm bereits auf der Stirn, perlte salzig von ihr hinab, während sein Leib sich immer wieder anspannte. Schon eine ganze Weile trieb der Designer sein Spiel mit ihm, steigerte immer wieder Uruhas Lust, trieb ihn vor den Höhepunkt nur um dann von ihm abzulassen. Allerdings sank seine Toleranz zunehmend und bald würde der bloße Kontakt mit Rukis Lippen ihn zum Orgasmus bringen.

„Vielleicht… will ich dich aber einfach schmecken…!“, raunte Ruki diabolisch, ließ seine Zunge einmal über die komplette Länge ziehen. Er wollte Uruha aus der Reserve locken, wollte genau hören, was das Model sich wünschte. 

„Aaaaaarrrrgh, STOPP!!!“, grob griff Uruha in den blonden Schopf, zerrte ihn von seiner Körpermitte weg und starrte ihn atemlos an. „NICHT! NOCH NICHT! ICH WILL… noch nicht kommen…“

„Was willst du dann?“, fragte Ruki mit einem dunklen Lächeln, genoss das aufregende Prickeln, welches der harte Griff in seinem Haar bei ihm auslöste. Hemmungslos pulsierte seine Körpermitte, schrie regelrecht nach Aufmerksamkeit. Sein ganzer Körper sehnte sich nach Berührungen. 

„… deine Lippen auf meinen!“, erwiderte das Model, zog den Kleineren an sich hinauf und versank mit ihm in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Uruha vergrub nun beide Hände in dem vollen Schopf, durchwühlte das seidenweiche Haar und zog sinnlich daran. Jeder Handgriff zeugte von einem Verlangen, dass einen wilden Sturm von tausend Schmetterlingen in Rukis Bauch heraufbeschwor. Auch seine Finger verwoben sich in den wallenden Locken des Models, zerrten und ziepten mit großer Begierde daran. Gegenseitig trieben sie sich so in Ekstase, hielten einander eng umschlungen, nicht einen Kubikmillimeter Luft hatte Platz zwischen ihnen. Sie rollten sich an der rauen Wand entlang, küssten sich feurig, ehe Uruha sie beide aufs Bett stieß und Ruki sich unter ihm widerfand. Die langen Locken waren teils auf seine Brust und Schultern gefallen, fühlten sich wie flüssige Seide auf seiner Haut an. 

„Deine Lippen machen süchtig…“, raunte das Model, rang mit Mühe nach Luft. 

Auch Rukis Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gehetzt von den Eskapaden. „Küss mich nochmal…!“, hauchte er atemlos, zog die sinnlichen Lippen auf seine und verging sich an ihnen, als wären sie sein neues Lieblingsspielzeug. 

Unterdessen schob Uruha gezielt seinen nackten Oberschenkel gegen Rukis Mitte, rieb sie im gleichen Rhythmus, wie er auch dessen Mund plünderte. Seine Hände begannen fahrig den schmalen Rumpf zu erkunden, schoben des Oberteil langsam höher und glitten über die sanft hervorstehenden Rippenbögen. Nervöses Schlucken ließ den kleinen Körper beben. So stark sich Ruki auch bisher gegeben hatte, so verbissen er sich auch darum bemüht hatte eine Mauer um sich herum zu errichten, die sämtliche Schwächen verbergen sollte, in diesem Moment scheiterte er bei Uruha. Mit jedem Hautkontakt entwaffnete ihn der Mann ein wenig mehr, pellte ihn aus dieser festen, scheinbar undurchdringlichen Schale heraus und legte seinen zerbrechlichen Kern frei. Unruhig zitterte er auf, fühlte sich nackt und hilflos, paradoxerweise jedoch auch erregt.

Uruha richtete sich langsam über ihm auf. Mit dem Becken rutschte er an Rukis Po heran, winkelte dessen Beine sorgfältig über seine weichen Schenkel an. Einen Mann so schutzlos unter sich zu sehen war fremd für ihn. Jedoch schürte dieser Anblick seine Neugierde, jagte winzige Schübe von Endorphinen und Adrenalin durch seinen Leib. Seine Hände wanderten über die schmalen Schenkel, folgten einer unsichtbaren Linie hinab zu den Waden und Fußfesseln. Hin und her gerissen zwischen den ungewohnten Gefühlen, die diese Berührungen bei ihm hervorriefen, malträtierte Ruki seine eigene Unterlippe, kaute so hart darauf herum, dass sie bald schon unter den Druck bersten mussten. Tief durchdrang Uruhas wacher Blick seine Augen, las von intensiven Gefühlsschwankungen und rasenden Gedanken. 

„Es gefällt dir irgendwie…“, stellte das Model fest. „Du weist nur noch nicht, ob du es vollständig zulassen kannst, aber… das Gefühl ist aufregend…“

„Sprichst du von mir oder vielleicht doch eher von dir…!?“, erwiderte Ruki, verzog herausfordernd das Gesicht. 

Auf einmal packte Uruha zu, umfasste grob die Fesseln der Füße. Augenblicklich zuckte ein Schmerz durch den schmächtigen Leib des Kleineren, paarte sich mit einem spannungsgeladenen Kribbeln. „Dir ist schon klar, dass du gerade deutlich im Nachteil bist. Ich bin größer, über dir und habe dich fest im Griff!“

Allerdings ließ sich Ruki davon nicht allzu sehr beeindrucken, hatte er bereits eine Idee davon, wie er den anderen beschwichtigen konnte. Also versuchte er ihn auf seine ganz eigene Art zu bezirzen. Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, die vollen Lippen stürzte er und forderte erneut: „Küss mich!“

Das Model drehte den Kopf zur Seite und hauchte einen weichen Kuss auf das linke Knie. 

„Dein Ernst jetzt!?“, protestierte Ruki. „Ich dachte da eher an meine Lippen…“

Verschmitzt lächelte der Schwarzhaarige daraufhin, wandte sich nach rechts und küsste nun das andere Knie. „Wäre es nicht ein bisschen zu langweilig, wenn ich genau das tue, was du sagst!?“

Langsam löste er die Finger von den Fußfesseln, schickte sie wieder auf Wanderung und schob sie über die Waden, die empfindsamen Kniekehlen und die Unterseiten der Schenkel, bis er den Saum der Shorts erreichte und den feinen Poansatz berührte. Endlich konnte sich Uruha die Zeit nehmen, die er wollte um diesen schmalen, graziösen Körper bis auf den kleinsten Zentimeter zu erkunden. Er prägte sich jeden Leberfleck und jedes Muttermal ein, zeichnete manchmal kleine Linien zwischen ihnen und erfand Konstellationen. Vorwitzig glitten seine Fingerkuppen unter den engen, schwarzen Stoff der Shorts, beulten ihn aus, während sie die weiche Kehrseite erforschten.

„Vielleicht… ziehst du sie mir besser aus…“, seufzte Ruki, während er sich genussvoll den warmen Händen entgegenschob und in ihrem Griff räkelte. 

Suchend ließ Uruha seinen Blick durchs Hotelzimmer schweifen. Überall lagen noch Koffer, Taschen und Beutel herum. Auf dem Sessel, welcher direkt ans Bett geschoben war, lagen einige Stoffe, dazu etwas Nähzeug. Daneben fand man Make-up-Paletten, Schminkpinsel, Foundation und ein paar Accessoires. Uruhas Blick blieb schließlich an einem blitzenden, metallischen Gegenstand hängen, der nur eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt lag. Er streckte sich etwas, griff danach und ließ das Metall einmal schnippen.

Irritiert sah Ruki ihn an, betrachtete mit einem seichten Anflug von Panik in den Augen das glänzende, kühle Metall. „… u… uhm… Uruha…“, murmelte er, leichte Nervosität schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Was… hast du damit vor?“

Die vollen Lippen des Models verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, jedoch blieb der Rest des schönen Gesichtes nahezu ungerührt, was es befremdlich, beinahe kühl wirken ließ. Plötzlich legte sich eine unangenehme Kälte um Rukis Herz, wurde dichter, stärker und zog es enger zusammen. Eigentlich kannte er diesen Mann doch kaum. Was, wenn Uruha aus einem bestimmten Grund seine Vorlieben bisher verheimlicht hatte? Was, wenn Uruhas Neigung sogar gefährlich war? 

Langsam teilte Uruha die Schneideblätter der Schere. „Schön still halten…!“ 

Zeitglich hielt Ruki den Atem an, wagte es nicht sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Das eisige Metall streifte seine Haut, glitt über seinen Oberschenkel und nahm den Saum der Shorts zwischen die geöffnete Klinge. Behutsam hob er sie an, zerteilte den straff gespannten Stoff, als man die Fasern unter dem Druck zerreißen hörte. Jeder Schnitt ließ Ruki harsch die Luft einziehen. Nachdem die erste Seite entzweit war, setzte Uruha die Schere am zweiten Bein an und schnitt auch dieses bis zum Gummibund auf. Mit nur einem Handgriff zog er die Stofffetzen vom Becken und entblößte Rukis Mitte. 

„D-das… das waren meine Lieblingsshorts…!“, entfuhr es Ruki. Mit einem harten Schluck stürzte er den Schock hinunter, welcher noch tief in seinen Knochen saß. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er tatsächlich um sein Leben gebangt, ehe er begriff, dass Uruha nur seine Überlegenheit ausgenutzt hatte. Er musste sich an das neugewonnene Gefühl der Macht erst gewöhnen und sich dessen Ausmaße bewusst werden. Nun war er in der Lage Rukis Gefühlsregungen und Lustempfinden zu beeinflussen und binnen Sekunden ins andere Extrem umschlagen lassen, wenn er das nur wollte. Dieses Wissen war aufregend, verursachte ein feuriges Kribbeln in Uruhas Bauch und Fingern. 

Im selben Moment brach in Rukis Inneren ein Feuerwerk los, breitete sich in Lenden, Brust und Bauch aus und verteilte sich von dort allmählich in seinem gesamten Körper. So sehr ihn Uruhas Überlegenheit in diesem kurzen Moment geängstigt hatte, so elektrisierend empfand er die Nachwehen jetzt. 

„Die wirst du heute nicht mehr brauchen…“, hauchte das Model, schob seine Hände erneut unter Rukis Gesäß und hob es etwas an, ehe er sich über ihn beugte um endlich wieder von den süßen Lippen kosten zu können. Durch die Bewegung bettete sich seine Länge in die schmale Schlucht des Pos, während Rukis halberigiertes Glied gegen seinen trainierten Bauch schlug. Mit jeder Bewegungen wurde es auf süßeste Weise gereizt. Ihre Körper rieben sich aneinander, drückten und scheuerten an der wachsenden Erregung und entlockten dem Designer lustvolle Seufzer, die er in ihren Küssen erstickte. Immer wieder presste er seinen Po zusammen, wurde in seiner Bewegung durch Uruhas Hände unterstützt. Lüstern kneteten sie sich in die sanften Backen, halfen den Muskeln so beim Kontraktieren. Unterdessen ertastete Ruki die breiten Schultern des Models, wanderte mit den Fingerkuppen über den schlanken, langen Hals, erspürte seidenweiche Haut, ehe er sie verspielt in den schwarzen Haaren verwob und zärtlich daran zog.

. . . 

„Nimm mich endlich… Uruha!“ Der Kleinere war ungeduldig geworden. Ihre heißen Körper rieben sich nun schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit aneinander, reizten sich auf so sinnliche Weise, dass Ruki dem Druck auf seine pulsierende Mitte kaum mehr aushielt.

„Oh Gott, auf diese Worte habe ich gewartet…!“, raunte das Model dunkel in Rukis Ohr, drückte seine weichen Lippen dagegen und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Muschel. Auf den Händen stützte er sich hoch, um einen Blick auf dessen Gesicht zu werfen. Er musterte die Wangen, gerötet von der Anstrengung, die Stirn, feucht von der Hitze und die Augen, funkelnd vor Begierde. Dieser Ausdruck war hinreißend, verstärkte Uruhas Wunsch endlich in Ruki zu versinken. Er stand jedoch vor einem winzigen Problem: „Uhm… o-okay... und… wie mach ich das jetzt am Besten, damit... uhm... das hier…?“

Voller Erstaunen weiteten sich Rukis Augen, als er den anderen so herumdrucksen hörte. Verwundert sah er das Model an, konnte kaum glauben, was dieser hübsche Mann ihm gerade gestanden hatte. Der Designer war so fassungslos, dass er sich kurz darauf ein leises Glucksen nicht mehr verkneifen. „Du weißt nicht, wie du mich vögeln sollst!?“

Ein kratziges Räuspern belegte Uruhas Kehle, dann setzte er sich auf. Mit der Hand fuhr er sich über den Nacken, schluckte abermals hart und unterstrich damit seine zunehmende Unsicherheit. Unruhig wanderten seine Augen durch das Zimmer, konnten keinen festen Punkt fixieren. All die Jahre in denen er der Empfänger gewesen war, hatte er sich nie darüber Gedanken machen müssen, wie er sich selbst in einen Körper versenkte. Er hatte schon hunderte Male erlebt, wie es sich anfühlte grob genommen zu werden. Keiner dieser Männer war dabei behutsam oder gar vorsichtig vorgegangen. Doch genau diese Art der Schmerzen wollte er dem anderen unter allen Umständen ersparen. 

Amüsiert schnalzte Ruki mit der Zunge, wollte Uruha endlich aus dieser peinlichen Situation heraushelfen. Er stützte sich hoch und legte geschmeidig seine Arme um den langen Hals des Models. „Okay, Schöner! Dann werde ich dir jetzt mal zeigen, was du bisher verpasst hast.“

Die Beine hatte er noch immer über Uruhas Schenkel gelegt, schob sich nun noch etwas mehr auf dessen Becken und drückte dabei den Oberkörper des anderen etwas zurück. Hände stützten seinen Po, halfen ihm in Position, ehe Ruki das erigierte Glied gegen seinen Eingang dirigierte und sich Stück für Stück darauf sinken ließ. Hektisch atmete der Kleinere ein und aus, versuchte sich an die pralle Länge zu gewöhnen, die ihn mehr und mehr ausfüllte. Nervös zitterte Uruha auf, konnte die Hitze um sich herum kaum ertragen. Es gab nichts vergleichbares mit dieser Enge, die ihn plötzlich hart umfing und die Luft aus seinen Lungen presste. 

„Aaaaah… Ruki…!“ Ein langes, rauchiges Stöhnen entfloh Uruhas Lippen, während sich unzählige winzige Stromstöße, ausgehend von seinem Zentrum, in seinem gesamten Körper ausbreiteten. Genussvoll verdrehte er die Augen, vergrub erregt seine Fingerkuppen in dem straffen Hintern des Kleineren. 

„Ich… hab nicht mal richtig angefangen…“, grinste der Blonde provozierend. Endlich hatte er den anderen vollständig in sich aufgenommen, spürte deutlich, wie dessen Spitze bereits jetzt schon gegen den empfindsamsten Punkt in seinem Inneren drückte. Uruhas Ausmaße waren größer als erwartet und es wunderte ihn beinahe, dass er diesen Mann so problemlos in sich aufnehmen konnte. Um sich an die fremde Fülle zu gewöhnen, blieb er vorerst einige Momente gegen Uruhas warme Brust gelehnt, lauschte dem unsteten Hämmern dessen Herzschlages. Dieser hochattraktive Mann war mindestens genauso aufgewühlt, wie er, wusste noch nicht, wie er mit dieser neuen, aufregenden Situation umgehen sollte. Weiche Finger strichen fürsorglich über seine Wange, lenkten sein Gesicht behutsam zu Uruhas Lippen. Warm legten sie sich auf seine, bewegten sich sanft gegen ihn und kosten sich zärtlich. 

„… ich bin bereit, wenn du es bist“, säuselte Uruha, stieß mit jedem ausgesprochenen Wort seine Lippen gegen die des Blonden. Kaum merklich nickte Ruki, begann dann sein Becken langsam vor und zurück kreisen zu lassen. Angetan stöhnte das Model in ihren gemeinsamen Kuss, krallte seine Finger unbewusst in das straffe Gesäß seines Partners, wann immer der Reiz zu übermächtig wurde und er ihn kaum ertrug. Die Kombination aus Hitze, Enge und Reibung war so intensiv, dass ein heißer Schauer den anderen nachjagte und über seinen Rücken lief.

. . . 

Plötzlich schlang Uruha die Arme eng um den schmalen Leib, legte eine Hand auf den Po und drängte so das Becken des Blonden noch dichter gegen seine Lenden. Ein erschrockenes, heiseres Stöhnen erfüllte auf einmal den Raum. Uruha war durch diese Bewegung so tief in Ruki eingedrungen, dass er ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hat bunte Sterne sehen lassen. 

„Mach das… nochmal…!“

„Hab ich… dir nicht weh getan…?“, fragte Uruha irritiert. 

„Nein… nein… das war gut! Mach das nochmal!“

Mit beiden Händen zog Uruha nun die Hüften des Kleineren entgegen seiner eigenen Stoßbewegung auf seinen Schoß, trieb sich damit so tief in Ruki, dass dieser aufschrie und sich ruckartig hart um ihn verengte. Ein scharfer Blitz zuckte durch Uruhas Körper, brachte ihn heftig zum Erbeben. 

„Nochmal Uruha, nochmal!“

Angespornt von den fordernden Worte des Designers, wiederholte das Model seinen Hüftstoß ein weiteres Mal und noch einmal und noch einmal. Immer und immer wieder stieß er zu, ging in einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus über, der das Kribbeln in Rukis Lenden so wild werden ließ, dass es bald seinen gesamten Körper erfüllte. Uruha beugte sich schließlich vorn über, bettete den Kleineren unter sich und begann ihre Körper in einem sündigen Takt zu wiegen. 

Erschütterte von den Stößen suchte Ruki nach Halt, langte über seinen Kopf und umfasste mit den Fingern die vertikalen Gitterstäbe des Bettes. Fest hielt er sie umschlungen, drückte gelegentlich so hart zu, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Die Beine winkelte er an, stützte sich auf die Füße und hob sein Becken in die Höhe, um es dem anderen einfacher zu machen sich ungehemmt in ihm zu versenken. Mit jedem Ruck trieb sich Uruha tiefer in den schmalen Leib, spürte, wie er ihn so bis ins Mark erschütterte. Seine Hände umfassten fest die zarten Hüften, gaben ihnen so mehr Halt und zerrten sie mit Nachdruck gegen jeden weiteren Stoß. Heisere Schreie entflohen kontinuierlich den schönen, vollen Lippen, ließen sie trocken und rau zurück. Erregt warf Ruki den Kopf in den Nacken, entblößte schutzlos seine schweißbedeckte Kehle vor dem Model und ächzte vor Glück. Jedes dunkle Stöhnen ließ seinen Adamsapfel aufgeregt springen, wirkte nahezu hypnotisch auf das Model. 

„Aaah, Uruha! ...mehr! ...tiefer!!!“

Umso tiefer er in ihn drang, desto kehliger und dunkler wurde Rukis Stimme. Uruha ertrank regelrecht in diesen sündigen Lauten, stimmte mit in den süßen, lustvollen Gesang ein. Ein wohlklingendes Duett aus lüsternen Lauten erfüllte den Raum bis unter die Zimmerdecke.

. . . 

Der ersehnte Höhepunkt kam hart und plötzlich, hatte sie beide erbarmungslos mit sich gerissen und kraftlos zurückgelassen. Wie zwei Gestrandete lagen sie regungslos dicht beieinander. Ihre gehetzten Atemzüge übertönten noch das leise Surren der Klimaanlage, während ihre noch erhitzten Gliedmaßen bereits jetzt von den vorangegangenen Strapazen vor Schmerz schrien. Dumpf pulsierten noch ihre Körpermitten, sendeten stetig kleinste Nachwehen des Orgasmus durch ihre Leiber.

Es war schon einige Zeit her, dass Ruki solch einen intensiven Orgasmus erlebt hatte. Für Uruha war es sogar ein noch selteneres Phänomen, welches er deshalb umso mehr bis zum letzten Moment auskosten wollte. 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du ein Spätschießer bist oder… einfach nur unglaublich beherrscht…!“, murmelte Ruki müde. 

Das Model schob sich mit Hilfe seiner letzten Kraftreserven zum Designer, strich mit den Fingern einige feuchte Haarsträhnen zur Seite. Dann beugte er sich zum Ohr, fuhr einmal mit der Zunge über die Ohrmuschel und seufzte leise: „Ich kann binnen einer Minute kommen, wenn du es richtig anstellst…“

Ruki erschauderte bei diesen Worten, ehe sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf seine Lippen stahl. Langsam rollte er sich auf die Seite, stieß mit dem Po gegen das Model und warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu. Seine funkelnden Augen luden Uruha wortlos ein, baten regelrecht um seine Nähe. So rückte er an den schmalen Körper heran, umwickelte ihn mit seinen Armen und hielt ihn fest umschlungen. Ein holziger, herber Duft stieg Uruha in die Nase, als er das Gesicht in dem feuchten Nacken des Kleineren vergrub. Einen sanften Kuss nach dem anderen hauchte er auf Rukis Rücken, ließ gelegentlich seinen heißen Atem über dessen weiche Haut ziehen. 

„Das war schön…“, hauchte er leise. 

„Find ich auch…!“, erwiderte Ruki.


End file.
